My Mother, My Love
by Anoka Kon
Summary: Stuck as Yoko, Kurama must break the curse upon him in order to regain his human form. He must hide from his mother and find a way to survive before his human body is destroyed completely. It's up to Yusuke and the gang to save their friend!
1. Prologue

My first mistake was that I did not take head of the warning signs. It was as usual for me, going to classes and taking care of my mother as I was determined to live out my life as an individual human rather than the demon Yoko.

Our last tournament ended only a year ago, all four of us gathering every so often to catch up on things and see how we all were doing. Genkai is still living in her little cabin on that mountaintop, Hiei is still living in Demon World, Kuwabara is still going to school as well and Yusuke… well Yusuke is Yusuke. There are no words for the former Spirit Detective. But the one thing that puzzles me still is the fact that even though the barrier is broken and the demons are requested by law not to cause mischief, there still came a curse.

I had not expected the laws of Demon World to be broken and no punishment followed. There was something strange about this curse, or rather, something uncanny. It was as if the pursuer had only targeted me, as my friends were not affected at all or even involved in any of this. The creature who had cast it was smart as well, timing it so that I would gradually pick up the curse. It did not come all at once, it came in the form of occasional headaches or even stomach aches that landed me in bed for about a day.

Eventually those headaches and stomach pains turned into fevers and cold sweats. At night I would wake up suddenly as if a gripe had overcome me. I remember panting and sweating, often asking my mother for water and making her stay up all night while I lie there in pain. It troubles me how much I burdened her.

Nevertheless there came a day where I finally woke up and the pain was gone, replaced by a sense of extreme ease and thankfulness. I was rid of the agony, rid of the torture that had belonged to me for over a month, able to go about my daily life. It was mysterious however; that I should have these pains consistently over a month and then one day it vanished. When I looked at myself however, I realized that a new torture had overcome me, and this one involving a certain person that I had not intended to see ever again.

That is where my story begins.


	2. Good Bye Mother

"So he's been feelin all sorts of crappy huh? Sounds like he's got a bug or somethin'." He shook his head, sipping at his soft drink while walking along the sides of the streets he had come to call home. His brown eyes left his drink to stare at the blue girl who walked beside him, giving him the latest news. It had been a while since they had seen each other, and to see Botan here meant that it involved Demon World.

"Yes well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about!" Yusuke stopped in his tracks, hearing the urgency in Botan's voice. He wasn't sure whether or not he would like what would eventually come out of her mouth.

"What's up?"

"Well you see…" Botan began, holding up a finger. "There an uncanny amount of demon energy coming from the area where Kurama lives…"

The boy's eyes lit up, a smile overcoming his face. "Aha! So we find the little bugger and we squash him right?"

"Wrong." The girl sighed, scratching her head. "Honestly you haven't changed a bit since we last spoke!"

"Would you get on with it already? I'm aging here!"

Botan smiled at him and continued on with her story, the sun slowly setting behind them in the twilight. "The demon energy is stable, but it doesn't seem to be coming from your normal demon."

"The hell does that mean? Is it demon or not?"

"Well…" a pause followed Botan's words as Yusuke pursed his lips, wanting an answer. "Well c'mon! Don't keep me hangin' here!"

"Koenma believes that… the energy is coming from Kurama himself."

Yusuke flinched, swallowing. He remembered all too well the silvery haired fox demon whose power was unrivaled in the tournaments they had fought through. He hardly had any scratches on him when he fought, completely opposite to his weaker human side. As far as ranking would go, Yoko was an upper class A rank demon. That meant that he was closer to being an S rank than Yusuke could ever hope to be, which meant that if Yusuke had to fight him….

"So… is this bad? Is this good? Maybe Kurama decided to keep his demon form after all!" Yusuke replied, in hopes his thoughts would go to waste and he was wrong.

"Oh the contrary, we have discovered a substantial amount of activity going on in Demon World. It seems they have captured a human and are holding him hostage!"

"WHAT!"

"Hiei had mentioned to Koenma that there were some slippery things going on around Yomi's castle, and it seems as though they want something!"

"Well who'd they capture?"

"That's the tough part…" Botan paused, unsure of how to put her words. Yusuke growled, coming closer to her. "Who is it?"

"It's… Shuuichi Minamino…"

* * *

><p>There was something strange about the sounds in the air. They were much clearer than they were the previous night. It was almost as if he could hear everything that was going on within a mile.<p>

He set a hand on his stomach, feeling for the classic pains that had tortured him for nearly a month. To his surprise, he found none whatsoever. He had gone to bed with a bit of a migraine, and that seemed to have vanished as well.

His fingers traced up to his pillow, squeezing it and opening his eyes slowly. He yawned twice, arching his back to get up. He blinked, wiping the tiredness from his eyes and stared out into the sunlight.

The world around him was bright and shining, the birds tweeting merrily and the sky crystal blue. His ears twitched back and forth almost consciously as he realized something was strange about this morning.

Gazing down at his legs he realized that the sheets he had on only barely covered him fully, and his pillow did seem a little smaller than before. He blinked twice, trying to reason with this new information when he caught a glimpse of something silver in his rear view. Twisting his head to the side again he realized that silver locks of hair fell softly upon his back, glistening beautifully in the sunlight.

His eyes widened in fear as his hands came up to feel the top of his head. Two long ears greeted him with soft twitches as his largest fear came to life in front of him. He swallowed hard, throwing the bed sheets off of him and gazing down at what seemed to be two long legs covered in silver pants. This was a nightmare.

"Shuuichi? Shuuichi are you up yet? How are you feeling?"

His ears perked again as he heard his mother calling him. How could he possibly explain to her that it was her son, except in his demon form? He gazed down at his hands and attempted to transform back into his human form. He grit his teeth and concentrated hard, but to no avail. It seemed as if he was stuck this way.

_I'm stuck in my Yoko form… but what caused this? Why am I stuck like this? And mother! What will… what will she think? I can't let her see me… she would… _

"Shuuichi? Are you alright?"

She was calling from behind his door, and Yoko trembled hard, knowing very well what would happen if she were to see him in his current state.

_I seem to have maintained my original human personality… Yoko the demon isn't present in me now… but why am I physically altered? _

Swallowing again, Yoko proceeded to attempt to answer his mother.

"I-I-"

_My voice doesn't even sound the same… what was I thinking? I can't let her hear me either! _

"Are you still feeling ill? You sound terrible!"

Setting his feet down upon the ground and turning towards the door, Yoko froze before it, his mind racing.

"Mother…" he whispered now, knowing very well that she could have barged in if she wanted, but respecting him too much to do so.

"Shuuichi? What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Mother I…" his heart nearly broke at her words, as she was beginning to worry now. She sounded desperate to get in, but he knew he couldn't let her. His hand touched the door's wooden frame softly, a vision of his mother going through his mind before he bit his lip and turned away hastily.

"I'm sorry Mother… but I have to go now. I'll be back soon, don't worry. I'll call you. I promise."

"Shuuichi! Shuuichi I'm coming in! What's going on?"

The woman barged through the door, only to be greeted with an empty room. She looked about quickly, seeing nothing but a pile of bed sheets on the floor and some strands of silver hair. The woman rushed to the open window, looking outside for her son.

"Shuuichi! Shuuichi!" she called out to him, her words being carried by the wind to his fox ears. He could hear her, but he knew he could not respond. In the shadows of a tree he hid, watching her very closely. This was his mother, the woman he came to love and adore more than anyone else on Earth. It pained him to see her like this, but it was for her better.

Her words turned to sorrow after a while, and Yoko did all he could to hold back tears as his mother wept for his return, calling out his name and hoping it was just a bad dream. Yoko turned away, hiding his face from the sight as he could bear it no longer.

The woman sunk to her knees as Yoko's father came in, wondering what was wrong. The woman continued to weep, the father caressing her and standing her up to exit the room. As they passed through the room, Yoko's mother gazed to her left, catching a glimpse of a red rose on the pillow that Kurama had slept on. Going over to the rose and picking it up, the woman held it close to her, kissing the petals and praying her son would return.

* * *

><p>From the midst of the leaves and plants outside there lay a demon who sat in the grass, his arms around his knees and his face hidden from the world. Sadness filled his heart and his body shook with an internal rage aimed only at himself. He was lost in a world of beings that he could not merge into.<p>

Yoko the demon had re-emerged.


	3. To Demon World

"We've got a read on demon energy coming from the southwest portion of the Shukujima area."

"Have we got a lock on it?"

"Yes sir. Three and a half clicks from here."

"Perfect. Make haste. I don't want another stupid human ruining our capturing." The black haired demon turned his head to see the sun greet him as the patrol did their rounds, a sufficient amount of demon energy coming into their radar and giving them reason to turn around. He sighed as the green bleeping detector seemed to be noisier, making more and more sound as they neared the demon.

The other two lower life demons were at Hiei's side, helping in the search, as they leapt through the forest and into the garden that was soon coming into view. What made Hiei stop however was not the fact that the demon energy was intensifying, but that it also felt vaguely familiar to him. He couldn't put his finger on it for a moment, but then the energy seemed to be recognizable. He simply could not forget that feeling.

With a foot on the ground and his red eyes scanning the trees and plants around him, Hiei stood up, a worried look in his usually cold and lifeless eyes.

"Why did you come back?"

The other two demons at his side landed on the ground and looked about them in confusion. There was nothing but shady trees and shadows around, given the occasional squirrel here and there. They spoke.

"We don't see anything Master Hiei."

"Hush. He's coming."

A rustle from beneath one of the bushes confirmed Hiei's thoughts. The leaves were moved aside as silver fox ears popped out, which were then followed by a head and then a body. Hiei bowed his head slightly, his eyes set on his friend.

"Why did you revert back to your demon form Kurama?"

The fox could only look on in dismay as he glanced at his hands, sadness and worry spreading through him like a torrent.

"I'm not sure…"

"Rumor had it that you weren't feeling all too well these past few weeks."

"I had a mysterious case of the fever, as well as other symptoms." Yoko paused, unsure of how to put his words. "When I woke up this morning… all I knew was that I wasn't… I wasn't…" he paused again. "I wasn't Shuuichi anymore… I was Yoko… the demon…"

Hiei gazed at him in silence for a few moments, trying to understand the connection between him and the recent events at Yomi's castle.

"I think it's best if we call the Spirit Detective."

Yoko could do nothing but nod his head in reply, his heart too broken as his mind replayed his mother's cries in his head. Those cries would haunt him forever.

* * *

><p>The knock at the door came almost too soon as Kuwabara pulled it open, the orange haired dimwit glaring at Yusuke.<p>

"You come back for a rematch Urameshi?" he cried, practically spitting in the boy's face. Yusuke looked unamused as he entered in through the doorway and sat himself down upon a nearby chair.

"Hello!" sang a sweet voice. Botan hopped through the door as well, taking a seat beside Yusuke and smiling at Kuwabara, who smiled back at her happily.

"What brings you guys here? I haven't seen you in forever! Is it another tournament? You'd better believe I'll be fightin' this time! 'Cause I ain't got exams or any of that stuff!"

"This isn't about a tournament." Yusuke replied rather hotly, clearly concerned. Kuwabara flinched, but then regained his composure as he realized his friend's distress. Pulling up a seat next to them both, he leaned in close, eager to hear.

"So? What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you are still too stupid to notice the change in demon energy around these parts."

A gruff but friendly voice greeted them as Hiei flew in through the window, landing on the floor and gazing at them.

"What'd you say?" Kuwabara screamed, flipping over his chair in the process of jumping up at the same time. "I'll pound you into the ground you little-!"

"Would you cut it out? There are other things more important than that right now!" Yusuke cried, trying to hold back his friend. Kuwabara growled, but then complied to Yusuke's strength as he sat back down, clenching his teeth.

"So what's this all about huh?" he asked, smiling like an idiot. "We got a demon on our hands or what?"

"Oh we have a demon alright, but I don't think you're going to want to fight him." Hiei replied, shaking his head. "You were right. They're all here." Speaking towards the window, Hiei and the rest of them watched as a silvery creature jumped in, landing on the soft floor. He landed gracefully, his silver hair gleaming in the sunlight and his eyes set upon his friends.

Slowly, he stood up, unaware of the low ceiling. With a cry he sharply hit his head, his ears twitching at the pain. He quickly shook it off, walking towards them all and taking a seat next to Botan. He gazed at her quietly, almost too shy to say anything.

"Kurama! What the hell happened?" Yusuke cried, staring at him. "I knew you were in your demon form, but I mean, why did you go back?"

"You're in your foxy form huh?" Kuwabara added, tilting his head. Yoko remained silent; his eyes cast downwards at his friends words. Botan offered a hand, to which Yoko shied away from. He was too hurt to say much of anything.

Yusuke was the first to ask calmly. "Hiei, do you know anything about what's going on? Botan said that Koenma mentioned you saying something about a breach?"

"Correction stupid." Hiei spat back, almost glaring at him. "The problem we have here is that there has been some activity around Yomi's castle lately. What it is the patrol cannot tell, but some demons have given us bits and pieces of information." He paused, almost to add emphasis. Yoko said nothing as his friend spoke, sighing as he did so.

"What appears to be lower level demon has emerged since the end of Yomi's reign. Some demons have reported some mysterious fog emerging from the castle, as to what it is we don't know. There have also been rumors that a rare human has been seen inside of the castle."

At this, Yoko's ears perked and his attention fully upon Hiei. The short demon continued his speech.

"Traces of red hair have also been found at the bases of Yomi's castle, which leads us to believe that a red haired human must have been taken captive and placed in the top of the tower."

"A red haired human?" Botan replied thoughtfully. "But… that can't be right. I mean… the only red haired human we know is…"

All eyes fell upon the silent Yoko, who was already planning an assassination for whoever did this to him. He grit his teeth and his golden eyes sparkled with rage, but he held it in as Hiei continued.

"Going there once on my own I have found this." Tossing something into the air, Yusuke caught it with ease, opening his palm. A little brown object seemed to greet him as he did so.

"A seed?"

Quickly Yoko snatched it away from him, making it grow into a small flower in his own palm. His eyes widened.

"It's…"

"Yes Kurama, it's your own seed." Hiei finished, gazing at his friend. Yoko's eyes dilated, and all at once the seed was crushed in his palm, fury rising in him.

Yusuke's eye twitched invulnerably. "K-Kurama… if there's ever a time where I piss you off… you tell me, okay? Haha… ha…"

"Man…" Kuwabara said, half trembling. "Kurama sure is scary when he gets mad. Especially since he's not the Kurama we know."

Yoko's eyes shot up at him, his anger evident. "What do you mean?"

Kuwabara cried out in fright, hiding behind Yusuke for comfort. "I-I didn't mean anything by it! All I meant was that you're not you! I mean, you are you, but-"

"I think we get it." Yusuke said, punching Kuwabara smack in the face. The big man collapsed upon the floor, holding his head in pain and writhing about. The other boy sighed and turned back to his friend, who seemed more distressed rather than angry at this point. Yoko sat there with his eyes locked in space, not really saying much. Yusuke wanted to help his friend, really he did, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Kurama… what do you remember about these past few weeks? Didn't you say you weren't feelin' too well?"

Yoko nodded his head, sighing all the same. "I was having severe stomach pains, fevers, headaches… things of that nature. Then this morning… I came to wake up…" staring at his hands, he swallowed and thought about his mother and how much it had hurt her to see her boy gone. He loved her after all, just like she was his very own mother.

Yusuke could only look on in partial sadness and partial anger. Slamming down on the table, he spoke with vigor in his voice.

"We're gonna get your body back! Don't you worry Kurama!"

The demon fox stared back at him surprisingly, but then a warm smile crept over his face. He knew that Yusuke had helped him once before, and he wouldn't put it past Yusuke to help him again in his time of need.

It was then that Yusuke realized his dilemma and laughed nervously. "How do we do that again?"

Botan flatpanned while Kuwabara head locked Yusuke. "You idiot! We go to Demon World and we find out who did this!" he cried, Yusuke struggling against his grasp. Flipping him over and pinning him down, Yusuke yelled back at him. "I know that! But how're we gonna find a trail or something? It's not like the demon left a stupid note or anything!"

"On the contrary," Hiei spoke up, feeling the need to break up this nonsense before it sunk too much into his head and gave him the wrong idea. He stepped forwards, holding out something that looked like a little disc.

Botan tilted her head, clapping her hands together at her own knowledge. "Oh! It's one of those new things they're coming out with lately! They're called DVDs! They're an easier way to transport data and information!" she nodded her head, folding her arms across her chest. "That must've been sent by the person who did this!"

"I was instructed not to open it until this very moment when Kurama was present." Hiei glanced at Yoko, who still remained seated in his chair. "Or I should say when the demon Yoko was present."

Yoko blinked, but said nothing in reply as Hiei proceeded to take out something from inside his leather jacket. It was a laptop of course, and opening it up he set it down upon the table for all of them to see.

Kuwabara gawked at the device, pointing at it a few times. "Wow! Look at that thing! It's really nifty when it comes to playing videos and stuff." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I wonder if I can get my email on there."

"This is NOT for email." Hiei snapped, sliding in the disc and hitting the play button. Kuwabara growled, eyeing him. "It was just a question, sheesh."

Soon the screen became clear as everyone huddled around to see what was playing. Before they knew it a shadowy figure appeared, and it seemed to be sitting in some sort of chair. Yoko took a place directly behind Hiei in order to obtain the best view of what was happening. He wanted to know who was behind all of this.

"Hello Kurama, or should I say, Yoko the Bandit." The shadow began, speaking hoarsely and roughly. Yoko growled, but managed to restrain himself yet again.

"You might have noticed the change in your character now, as the curse might have taken affect already."

"Curse?" Yoko muttered, getting closer. Yusuke watched him through the corner of his eye, tracing Yoko's movements.

"The curse was placed on you right before the Dark Tournament began, or rather, when you were placed as one of the higher chairs in Yomi's reign."

At this Yoko pursed his lips, a feeling settling itself in his heart. "Let me assure you that your body is fine and dandy, being the precious and fragile little human body that it is."

At that moment the screen shot to a picture of the human Shuuichi bound by his hands and feet and dangling from chains. He was almost naked as well, his clothes apparently torn off to only leave him with his boxers. This was maddening.

"Comply with my terms and I will not have your human body rot in the pit of hell!" the shadow cried, the screen shooting back to him. With a pause, the shadow continued, almost slyly. "Yoko the demon is too strong for little old me, so I am requesting that he stay behind in Human World."

"What?" Yoko cried, nearly toppling over the laptop. "Yoko, my request for you is this. Send your little friend there, Yusuke was his name? The one who caused the great Yomi to lose the competition and leave the title to that buffoon!"

Yusuke growled, shouting at the screen and raising his fist. "Come over here and get ready for an ass whooping!"

The video continued despite Yusuke's tries to throw the laptop out the window, or smash it into the ground.

"Come Yusuke… I'll be waiting to take back what was rightfully Yomi's. The throne, the leadership, the power. It will all belong to him once again!" he paused again, and then seemed to be staring straight at Yoko.

"Oh and as for you bandit," he sneered. "The reason why I have trapped you in your regular form is so that you can endure the pain that the great Yomi was put through after you sent that assassin after him in a heartless attempt to kill him."

The video then turned back to Yusuke, who was still growling and muttering. "See you soon Yusuke! And to you Yoko…" gleaming fangs greeted them as he smiled. "Enjoy your life without your mother!"

As soon as the video ended the laptop burst into pieces, everyone startled by the sudden outburst of anger and rage. Metal and plastic flew everywhere as the gang turned around to see who had unleashed his anger.

Yoko stood there, his eyes gleaming with rage and fury as he held his rose whip in his hand. Yusuke had fallen on the ground; Kuwabara sprawled out in the same position. Botan had moved away with a cry and Hiei had dodged it almost gracefully. Nobody had expected that out of Yoko, but then again they were dealing with the angrier side of him.

Yoko sighed, retracting his whip and shaking his head. "We must comply to his rules, lest I lose my human form…" the sadness dripped from his voice heavily, but there was nothing the others could do about it. They had to go and get his body back, and that was that.

Hiei was the first to speak in response of this new evidence. "We need to get to Demon World as quickly as possible. The longer Kurama stays in this form, the harder it will be to turn him back into his human form."

"How much time do we have?" asked Yusuke. Botan shook her head, already getting up and dusting herself off. "We don't have much time," she said, looking up at Yoko. "He's already got half of his original demon energy within him, and soon… his entire demon side will rule over the human side!"

Yoko couldn't help but swallow at her remark. Since Yoko the demon was fused with Shuuichi the human, it was almost impossible to remain that way since they were separated. Yoko would eventually overpower what little influence the human of him still had, and then what? Would he kill his own mother? Would he still consider her his mother?

All of these thoughts raced in his head and as he sat down again he couldn't help but put two hands on his head and cover his face. He wanted to hide away from the world, to erase the existence of Yoko and remain as Kurama the human.

The gang watched in silence as the battle of human and demon took place within Yoko, and all at once it seemed too much for him.

"Hey." Setting a hand upon his friend, he smiled. Yoko looked up warily to see Yusuke's hand upon him, a smile on his face. "Don't worry. We'll get your body back."

A look of relief spread over Yoko's face as he turned away again, bowing his head. "Thank you… Yusuke."

"In the meantime, try not to attract too much attention to yourself, alright?" Botan added, gazing at Yoko in concern. "You'd be better off staying here at Kuwabara's house than heading out into nowhere."

"I can leave you the key if you want, but my sis has gone out for a few weeks. Said she had an internship someplace far away…uh… yeah." Kuwabara said as he scratched his head. He wasn't sure where this place was or how long she was going to be away, but he sure as heck knew Kurama was more than welcome to stay for as long as he liked.

Yoko gazed back at him kindly, nodding his head. "Thank you, but I am sure I will do fine on my own. After all…" he paused, his voice becoming grim. "I lived for thousands of years in the cold world… I think I can handle myself."

* * *

><p>The gang was set to go to Demon World, their eyes set upon the destination that lay before them and their hearts steady with a pulse. Standing at the front of the gate were the four comrades who would go through this journey and bring back Kurama's human body in an attempt to save him from himself.<p>

Yusuke slung his bag over his right shoulder and motioned for both his friend and the demon to follow. Hiei made to attempt to argue as he strut along, Kuwabara sighing while they walked.

"You think it was alright for us to leave Kurama out there to fend for himself? I mean… he is just like us after all."

"Yoko the Bandit has lived for thousands of years, Kuwabara. He has rather devilish skills that will enable him to hide from any predator." Botan put in, holding up a knowing finger. "After all, he IS the Legendary Bandit thief who hid from the Patrol long ago."

"That is not what concerns us the most." Hiei put in, closing his eyes almost melodramatically. Yusuke turned to him, an eyebrow raised and speaking.

"Then what's your concern?"

The sun above them began to darken as they approached the cavern, the birds fluttering towards their home. Hiei stopped in his tracks momentarily, a cold breeze overcoming them all. Kuwabara shuddered, his spine tingling madly. They could feel the tension in Hiei's voice.

"That one day… Yoko the demon… will not wish to become Shuuichi the human."


	4. Rain

He looked up warily, already hungry and tired of traveling around in the woods. He could have just grown his own food, but since he was so low on energy it seemed like an impossible task for him. His stomach growled louder as he trudged along, watching as a few rain drops hit his nose.

His ears twitched as his tail flicked back and forth, groaning. _How can I find a safe haven for me here? There isn't anything around but trees, and if I make a shelter out for myself people are bound to notice. _

Yoko stopped in his tracks as he felt something coming closer to him. He listened closely, his eyes and ears alert. He swallowed, feeling the soft Earth underneath him and getting his stance ready if he were to dash away.

The rain picked up as well, now drenching him to the bone. The grass bent under his weight as he shifted, holding out his claws. He growled into the air, speaking softly.

"Who's there?"

"Holy shit it can talk!" Yoko only barely heard those words before something came down upon him, pinning him to the ground. He momentarily flinched, but managed to rip the thing apart and sit up, hunching himself so that he could be less easily seen.

Two shadows approached him, clutching what seemed to be weapons in their hands. Yoko's eyes widened as he stepped back, hissing at them and showing his fangs.

_Do they intend to capture me?_

"It's a big one all right… what is that thing?"

"I don't know… but look at those eyes! They're pure gold!"

The rain intensified even more, and as they lunged at him, Yoko sprang back, running through the woods and back into civilization before he could stop himself. He couldn't defend himself, for then his cover would be broken and then they would imprison him.

_I can't be seen… I mustn't go too far into the city… the lights will surely give me away… _

A screech stopped him as a car came to a halt, Yoko blinded by the lights that were aimed straight at him. The couple inside of the car screamed, Yoko paralyzed to his spot. He stared at the humans who looked back frightfully at him, screams erupting from their throats.

"There it goes!"

His attention was turned towards the pursuers again as he ran from them once again, trying not to slip on the slick pavement. He couldn't jump across the buildings either, as that would give away his demonic abilities. He had to play it like he was still half human.

His tail swished back and forth and his heart raced in his throat, his energy getting depleted almost to nothing during the running. He ran through crowds of people, shoving the tiny humans aside as he made his way through.

"Way to go fox man! Yeah!" yelled one pedestrian, who held up a fist. Another woman screamed as he ran past, almost whacking him with her purse. Yoko shielded his eyes, his face, everything to try to block out all of the different noises and sounds that were coming in towards him. He wanted it all to go away, and it wasn't like him to lose his cool.

The pursuers were getting closer to him, he could feel it. His legs carried him away fast, but they were closing in on him, eager to tie him up and throw him in a cage. After a few moments he slipped, falling hard on the pavement and hitting his jaw.

He shook his head, turning back to see the flashlights getting closer, their light clear in the fog. Quickly Yoko launched himself into an alleyway, hiding behind some boxes that happened to be lying near a full dumpster and holding his breath. He curled up tight, trying to make himself smaller than the boxes.

Soon the flashlights turned upon the shadows he was hidden in, and they passed over him twice, not once stopping to examine who was hiding behind the boxes. The light soon died down as the men grumbled, talking to one another.

"Maybe it went the other way!"

"Let's check!"

They scurried off, leaving a relieved Yoko to catch his breath and look from behind where he sat. They had left him alone… for now. Weak and hungry, Yoko tried to stand up fully, only to find that the dizziness of no food had crept into him and made him collapse on his own weight.

_Damn… I have to find some sort of nourishment or else… _

He panted, getting up upon his knees and crawling forward only barely until he collapsed again, his stomach roaring. It wasn't until footsteps came towards him that he jerked up, eyeing the distance.

A shadow had appeared before him, making him back up a bit before coming closer. The voice that protruded from the mists was soft and gentle, making his heart warm.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

Cautiously, he turned his head, ears perked at the female's voice. He grasped at his stomach before he could make another move, shaking his head. He was too weak to defend himself if she decided to have her way with him. Slowly, Yoko saw the girl get upon her knees, holding out her hand to him. This girl… was she really trying to help him? Didn't she see that he wasn't like her?

"Come here, come here…" she said soothingly. "You're hurt aren't you? And hungry too." Yoko blinked as she came closer, causing him to back up. He didn't want to trust this human with his existence, but she did seem trustworthy enough. At least, that's what he hoped.

Taking something out from a bag she was carrying, she extended her hand out to him again, this time, with food. Yoko could feel his stomach roar at the apple that sat in her hand in front of him. He swallowed, feeling his empty stomach shout at him once again.

"Take it, you need it."

The girl offered it further, almost pushing it on him. Yoko didn't exactly want to refuse food that was offered to him, but he didn't know if he could trust her. Nevertheless he slowly reached out a hand and took the apple eating it while, gazing to see the shadow outline of the girl. The girl giggled a bit and slid her bag down over to him, urging him to pick it up. She had an umbrella over her so she was fine, and Yoko was beginning to feel the rain get to him. He wished for nothing more than to find a place to stay.

He didn't touch the bag as it slid towards him, but he did hear shouts of protest coming their way. He looked up to see the men returning, the girl whirling around in fear.

"There it is!"

"It's got a girl this time!"

The girl, who seemed to be about four to five years younger than Kurama himself stood up and opened her arms, shielding the frozen Yoko who sat in the rain.

"He didn't do anything! Let him go!"

"Out of the way girl!"

Yoko's eyes widened at her words, the meaning seeping into his heart. _She's… she's really trying to protect me! She wants to help me… she isn't afraid… _

His clever intellect returned to him, Yoko standing up and seizing the girl before they could do anything. The men gasped out in awe as the fox leapt away with the girl in his arms, carrying her to a rooftop, where he placed her down gently next to the door that led inside.

She had lost her umbrella in the confusion and was even more frightened to have Yoko so close to her. She had cried out when he grabbed her, but if he had not taken action he did not know what would become of her.

He knelt before her, his eyes boring into the girl who was only barely visible to him in the fog. Yoko set his hands upon her again, the girl trembling beneath his grip. His eyes saddened as the harsh reality came to him, his hands withdrawn from her body and falling limp to his side.

Seeing his sad expression tiny hands came and grasped onto his own, a soft voice speaking to him in a tone that reminded him of his mother.

"You're more than welcome to stay with me."

The fox gasped, but managed to hide his inner feelings as he blinked, unsure of what to say. From the outline of shadow he could make out two beautiful brown eyes that bore into him, deeper than he could have ever imagined.

"You're wet, and you're cold. You should come stay with me. At least, until tomorrow. That way you can recuperate and get better."

The demon sighed, seeing no reason to argue with this girl. He wasn't in a position to be bargaining, and in reality he had no other choice. It was either stay with her, or go back out to face the men who wanted to entrap him.

"I'm sorry about before." He said calmly, his voice almost scaring her. He paused, seeing her flinch.

"You can talk?" she asked him, reaching out to him. Yoko shied away, but kept speaking as if he wasn't shy at all. "Yes. I am much like you, although not really." He waited a moment before starting up again, sure that this girl meant him no harm. His human heart was still there, soft and warm.

"I shouldn't have handled you so roughly. I should have asked your permission before picking you up, but in that circumstance I had no other choice."

"It's alright. You must be strong to pick me up." Yoko could feel himself reddening with her compliment, but then again he also felt a little pride in himself. He had saved a human, something his demonic side wasn't used to. Yoko the bandit would have just left her be, or possibly even killed her on sight. Shuuichi would have found a reason to perform such an act, and Kurama would have been angered at the way the men were about to treat her.

Only Shuuichi and Kurama's feelings surfaced.

Once again, Yoko gazed at her, unsure of what to do, but feeling the need to say something. "Is it alright… if I stay with you, just for tonight?"

"Sure!" the girl said, a smile indicated in her voice. "I live in the other building… across that way." She pointed to her destination and Yoko nodded, understanding where he needed to head off.

He held out his arms, possibly trying to get her consent again. This time, the girl willingly held on as he picked her up, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he approached the building. Climbing down the building sides, he jumped in through one of the open windows, landing softly on the carpet. He was stealthy, sly, and made no noise as he moved through the rain. It was almost too easy.

Letting the girl down he struggled to upright himself. Feeling hands upon him he fell into her, letting her drag him towards her bed. Laying down upon the soft mattress he curled his legs to his chin and shivered, gazing at the wall.

Sheets were placed over him as his eyes began to close, the hunger from his stomach not really a hindrance to how tired he was. It was warm all over, and he cuddled into the sheets more, letting his body rest for the first time in almost a full day. Of course, demons could go for days without food or water but in his case he had just began getting well. His body was still weak with fatigue and wanted nothing more than to recharge.

He breathed out quietly, his eyes slowly closing. It was warm and dry here, and he could rest; at least for a little while. Yoko could practically hear his mother wishing him goodnight, and all at once his heartstrings were tugged. He shuddered, angry at himself. He knew he couldn't go back, not like this.

With a last breath of awake air he drifted off to slumber, not knowing brown eyes had been gazing at him the entire time.


	5. Flower

The smell of something sweet and delicious awoke him, making his eyes open ever so slightly. He licked his fangs, already sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His silver hair brushed against his cheeks as he shook his head, twitching his ears. Something smelled delicious.

Opening his eyes fully now, he spied a cup of steaming chocolate in front of him. Propping himself up upon the pillow that was provided to him, he sniffed at it, carefully extending his hand to take the drink.

He downed the sweet beverage, smiling contentedly as it settled into his stomach, warming him even more. Aware that he was now awake, he decided to examine his surroundings. His golden eyes scanned the room that he was in; taking in the very details he had missed the previous night.

He was lying in a bed that was in the corner of the room, in which he was in, and to his right was a door that led to the other portions of wherever he was. The room was painted a light green color, the floor wooden and a closet to his front. The window he had passed through last night happened to be right in front of him, sunlight filtering through.

There was a desk and another desk right beside it to his far right, next to the door, and then lastly to the corner far left of the room lay a few books in a bookcase. This was definitely the room of a girl, as there were various plush animals and dolls around. He decided it was better to stay in this bed, as the exhaustion from the actions of last night had him practically drained of energy.

As he lay his head back down upon the pillow his ears perked at the sound of the door opening and closing. Jerking backwards and covering himself with the sheets, Yoko listened to whoever it was coming closer to him, his body frozen.

_Who was that girl last night? She saved me… _

"Are you hiding?"

Her voice spoke to him, Yoko's ears twitching back and forth. His tail flicked as he peeked out from under the sheets, almost curious to see who this girl was. A pair of brown eyes met his golden orbs and he blinked, sitting up with the sheets covering his body.

The girl gazed back at him softly, a smile upon her face. She seemed to be only about eighteen or nineteen, three years younger than Shuuichi the human. Yoko stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you. For last night… you helped me… and for that I am grateful."

The girl giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "No problem. I didn't know cosplayers ran around the city in their costumes!"

_Cosplayer? She must think I have… _

Yoko swallowed hard, trying not to sound sad. "I… just… thank you. For aiding me." again the girl nodded, adjusting her glasses over her nose. Her skin glistened with a tan glimmer in the sun, and it was then that Yoko noticed the waist long dark hair that surrounded her shoulders. She had a black sweater on with a pair of jean shorts, outlining her figure just slightly. A ring positioned on her right hand began to move with nervousness as she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry about last night too… I thought you were still in character so I thought you couldn't talk. You were wearing ears right? I thought foxes couldn't talk."

_She noticed my ears! _

Yoko grimaced, his eyes sliding down to the sheets. The girl tilted her head, coming closer to him and sitting on the bed, setting a hand down upon his leg. Yoko was covered from head to toe, but his face was still visible. He watched her cautiously.

"Are you going to take off your costume? You must be hot by now." Before she could saw anything else, the demon spoke to her.

"Who are you?"

The girl paused, and then replied to him slowly. "My name is Hana. Hana Tsukiyomi." She smiled at him brightly, her voice speaking now.

"What's your name?"

Yoko did not respond, but merely sat there gazing at her. "Hana… thank you. For what you did yesterday, I really appreciate it. I do not expect to stay here with you, but for the moment I appreciate your kindness."

Hana's brows furrowed, her lips pursing. "Hey! I said you could stay as long as you wanted! And right now you're starving aren't you? So stay here for a while. It'll be good for you."

Yoko sighed, breathing out. He traced the lining of the sheets as he spoke again. "Hana… I can't stay here. I do not wish to intrude upon you."

"You're not intruding if I invite you to stay." She had a point, although Yoko couldn't imagine what would happen when he told her he was a demon. The thing was, he couldn't tell her he was a demon. She'd scream, and probably faint. Or faint first.

Taking the sheets in her hands she tugged at them, Yoko fighting to keep them upon him. "Take off those sheets so I can see you!"

"Get off!" he retorted, holding onto the sheets. They struggled for a little while until Yoko lost his balance and fell backwards on the bed, his body getting revealed. Hana made a grab for his ears, holding them in her hands.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Pulling at them rather roughly, Yoko cried out in pain as she tried to tug his ears off. Hana's eyes widened as she realized that his ears were attached to his head, and proceeded to scream and jump off the bed and onto the floor. She pointed at him, her other hand flying to her mouth.

"T-They don't come off?"

"Hana please I-"

"What are you?"

Taking a book from her desk Hana stood at the ready, her book aimed at his head. Yoko flinched back, speaking quickly.

"Hana I'm not who you think I am! Please just let me explain!"

"You'd better or there's gonna be another dent in your head!"

The demon breathed, swallowing. He had no idea how to break the news. How could one tell someone else that they weren't of the same species as they were? Yoko rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

"I'm… I'm… a… a demon… a very old… demon."

"A demon? You mean like those things that I see every now and then?" Yoko's eyes shot to her, a questioning look in his eye. "Things you see?"

"A while ago I used to see all sorts of bugs around the city… they were huge!"

The makai… she saw them?

Yoko paused, wording his thoughts differently now. "Hana… I am part of those demons. I am not from your world, but rather another world completely."

Setting down her book, she gazed at him softly, breathing calmer. "Alright Mr. Demon. Who are you exactly? Demons have names right?"

"You're… not afraid of me?" Yoko asked incredulously, staring at her. Hana shook her head, putting her book down upon her desk and coming towards him again. "Why should I be? If a demon saved me last night, then what are the chances of him eating me today?"

Yoko almost smiled at her words, but remained stable as she sat next to him. She smiled at him warmly. "So what's your name?"

"My name is…" he paused, putting his thoughts into action. _Should I tell her my real name? Or perhaps the name I have donned myself after all these years… _

_Tell her my real name… I should tell her my real name… _

For some reason, there was a voice inside of him screaming at him. He wanted to tell her his real name, the name that he had kept hidden from even his friends as they passed through various trials together.

Yoko gazed at her with those golden eyes, and it was only after another moment that he spoke. "My name is Yoko."


	6. Who Am I

"Yoko… doesn't that literally mean fox demon?"

"That is my name."

"You're a fox demon… makes sense." She tilted her head, staring at him like he was something out of a fictional book. Well to her, he may have seemed so.

"Yoko… where did you come from exactly? I mean… why are you here?" Yoko did not reply right away, but let his heart sink as he thought back to his mother. The one person who truly cared for him was now out of his grasp and weeping for his return. His hands clenched at the bed sheets, emotions boiling in his heart. Hana noticed the slight change in his aura and decided not to pursue the question.

"Anyways, what would you like to eat? There's plenty in the fridge, and I'm not sure if you eat the same things I do."

Gazing at her through clear eyes now Yoko spoke quietly. "I'm the same as you. I don't eat anything different. It's a misconception."

"Do you always talk like that?"

"Talk like what?"

Sighing and giggling, Hana shook her head and proceeded to get up and off the bed, stretching. She smiled back at him, waving him towards the door. "Well c'mon, breakfast isn't going to come to you."

Watching her walk away a little, Yoko hesitantly put his feet upon the ground, fixing his hair and fluffing his tail. He straightened his ears, as Hana's pulling caused them to be slightly out of shape.

She was waiting for him at the door, her smile still plastered upon her face. Yoko didn't exactly want to get up and out of the bed, seeing as his pure nature would probably set her on edge. Nevertheless, he had to try. She wasn't going to bring him anything and his stomach was screaming.

Standing up cautiously Yoko watched Hana's expression change from pleasure to pure shock as he towered over her, the girl backing up a bit. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Yoko cleared his throat, turning away for a second before shifting his feet.

"You're huge!"

The demon's ears perked and he turned red, taking a step towards her. "I suppose…" Hana stared up at him, Yoko coming towards her and stopping before the door. "Wow… you've gotta be at least seven feet tall… you're almost at the ceiling!"

Glancing upwards and putting a hand upon the ceiling that was only a few centimeters from his ears he pursed his lips, saying nothing more. Demons were rather large creatures, he couldn't help himself.

Hana giggled now, relieving herself of the tension that had built up inside of her. He was big, he was a demon, and he didn't hurt her. This was turning out to be a great day after all!

"Well come on now, I want you to eat!"

Ducking through the doorway and entering into what seemed to be the living room, Yoko watched silently as Hana raced to the kitchen, which was to his left. She rummaged through the fridge, looking about for some food for her guest.

"What would you like? Anything in particular? I know I have some eggs around here somewhere… if only this refrigerator wasn't so messy!"

Hearing her voice die out in his ears he sat down at the counter, not sure of what to say or do. He hadn't had the experience of staying with someone other than his usual friends, nevertheless a girl. He had no idea how to act around her, and he hadn't the faintest idea if he was doing the right thing.

Yoko the demon wouldn't care about such things, Shuuichi the human would want nothing more than to please her and Kurama would want to possibly be friends… but none of these things surfaced. He only wanted one thing: to go back to his mother and pretend like the past two days were only nightmares in his head.

Smelling something cooking already he lifted his head to see Hana frying some eggs on a skillet, humming to herself as she did so. He tilted his head, seeing her somewhat dance while cooking. Her body movements were curious, and she herself was a strange creature as was. She invited him to stay with her, even though she had never met him before in her life. Perhaps she wanted some company? How old was she? Yoko kept guessing but the only way to find out was to ask. He decided to speak.

"Hana, where are your parents?"

"Oh Dad? He's off somewhere… I don't know when he'll be back." sighing to herself, Hana seemed to sadden, Yoko feeling something in the air. The feeling was peculiar, almost unreal, and seeming to sink into him. He waited, not expecting her to answer.

"Then your mother?"

"Mom?" she asked quietly, gazing at the eggs. Her shoulders slumped a bit, telling the demon that something was definitely going on inside of her. What that something was he could not tell, but he knew that this girl had secrets he was not going to pry into.

"So… you're alone?"

"For now yes. But now that you're here," she spun around, holding out a plate with an omelet on it. Yoko turned to the girl, who spun around again to get him a fork and knife. "I don't have to be alone anymore!"

Licking his lips and swallowing, Yoko took the utensils and began to eat his meal, hungry enough to forget his human side and just shove the morsel down his throat. Hana managed to stifle a laugh as Yoko forgot the utensils completely and managed to eat it with his bare claws. Licking at the plate and sighing in satisfaction, he suddenly froze, turning to Hana who was sitting in front of him. She let out a laugh as she stared at the egg covered demon. He turned red with embarrassment, cleaning himself with a napkin.

"Do all demons eat like that?"

"No… I'm sorry. That was rude." He explained quickly, licking his claws. "I normally don't act like that… I just couldn't help myself. I haven't eaten in quite some time."

"Oh it's alright. I understand." Standing up and sliding her chair in, Hana proceeded to clean up, taking the plates and washing them. "Why don't you take a shower? It looks like you need one."

His tongue stopped in mid lick as he heard her, tilting his head. "A shower?"

"Yeah, you know what a shower is don't you?"

Twitching his nose and making a sucking sound he nodded, standing up. "I suppose I do need one… although I don't have any other clothes to change into."

"We'll just take these and we'll wash them! Or rather, I will and you'll take your shower."

"You don't mind me using your shower?"

"Of course not. It's not every day I get to see a demon in real life!" Yoko had to smile at her comment, untying his uniform already. He had to give her credit. She was certainly one to make light of the situation at hand.

Leading him over to the bathroom, she handed him a towel and a bar of soap, getting ready to close the door. "Just holler if you need anything, alright?"

The demon nodded, taking the towel and shutting the door behind her. Gazing into the mirror, he saw that there were still specks of egg on his cheek, and as he cleaned them off he realized that she hadn't answered his question.

Her father is gone… and her mother… she didn't want to talk about it… perhaps her mother is not the reasonable type?

Stripping himself of his clothes, Yoko took a look at the person in the mirror he recognized as the demon form of himself. All at once his mind played tricks on him, the mirror's gaze seeming to smile back at him.

_She's a nice little girl, don't you think? _

"What do you mean?"

_She'd be a good asset to enhancing our strength. _

"Asset? You plan on killing her."

_Naturally. _

"Why are you still here? I thought you and I were on the same side."

_We are Kurama. But we cannot let a human get in the way of our initiative. _

"Admit it, you're only doing this to scare me. You care for our mother!"

_She is another asset. As soon as she tires of us then what? What will happen when we are kicked aside? When we are of no use to her? do we go back to where we were? Do we go back to running? _

"Stop it!"

_You cannot deny it, you know it's true. When our mother doesn't need us, when she dies out, then what will you do? You will outlive all of your friends. _

"They're your friends as well!"

_I have no need for such things. We have lived a long time without friends; we have lived thousands of years without such needless things. _

"You can't say that! You saved them multiple times! Why are you doing this? Why now? Why of all times?"

The face of himself growled, its eyes growing dark_. I say these things because they are true! We will no longer be needed! _

"Shut up!"

_What will we do? What will we do then Kurama! _

The hands grasped at the marble sink, sweat beading down his head. He knew the answer, but he did not want to repeat what his inner self screamed at him. He glared at the image now, bearing his fangs and letting the demon side go.

"Be gone from here… you are not the Yoko I know!"

_Who IS the Yoko you know? Who ARE you? _

"Be gone!"

_Who ARE you? Are you the human? Are you the demon? Are you the person who will return to your demonic state once you are done with the humans you find so near and dear to you? _

The spirit tormented him, asking him questions he did not have answers for. He knew he could not resist. He was a loner, forever to be banished and without friends.

"I will outlive all of them… I will see them pass… and then what? And then what?"

From the echoes of his mind came another voice, one deeper and much like the Yoko himself.

_The demon within us is resurrecting, you should not let it get the best of you Shuuichi._

"Yoko?"

The figure in the mirror growled, knowing it was going to lose this battle. Yoko was on Shuuichi's side, and if Kurama got involved then he was done for.

_Who are you to say that I am not a part of who you will be forever? _

Yoko smiled confidently, speaking in rebuttal._ Perhaps it is you who has forgotten your place in life._

_What! _

_You don't want us to be happy. You want to ensure that Shuuichi is forever tormented by his demonic side… which happens to be me. But unbeknownst to you I have chosen to merge with the boy. _

Yoko's eyes darkened, that sinister and cold look overcoming his face._ Kurama and Shuuichi and I are all the same person. We are one and the same. It is you who is an outsider!_

The spirit screamed, showing the real face of evil. The pure white turned a deadly black, like a plague it began to reach out for Yoko.

"We are one and the same."

_We are one and the same. _

The body regained a right position, golden eyes coming into light and grabbing for the neck of the spirit who berated them. The three identities spoke.

"We are one and the same. We choose this position because we accept who we are. We are Yoko the demon, Kurama the half breed, and Shuuichi the human." Yoko's claws tightened, the shadow gasping for air now.

"We have chosen this path, and this is where we shall stand. The demon has confided in the human side, we have chosen a softer approach. We are not the same as before." The three identities growled, howling now.

"We have a right to live! We have a right to choose our destiny! It is not set out before us! You cannot overcome us with darkness and evil! We choose to fight! We choose to live!"

Before the speech was over the evil erupted, vanishing into the sunlight. It screamed and howled, curses being thrown.

The body of the three slumped down, clutching the head.

_We did good. _

_Yoko… thank you. You gave us courage. _

_You gave us strength. _

_We will live. _

Yoko smiled, opening his eyes and standing up now. Seeing Kurama's green eyes in the mirror, he nodded at the human, grateful that he was there.

"You have given me the tenderness and compassion that I most desired… and for that, I thank you as well… Kurama… Shuuichi."

The human and half breed vanished, their voices leaving the demon alone in the bathroom now to face his own dilemma. It was Yoko who met the girl, Yoko who had spoken to her, and it was Yoko who was going to stay with her.

The mind belonged to three people, but the heart belonged to one.


	7. Tiger

The shower was warm, the steam covering him almost too gently. His ears perked and wiggled a little, his body getting covered in the refreshing and dowsing water. He was still tired, but made an effort to wash himself up good. He hadn't taken a shower in a while, and when he was done he realized that the rain and the sweat had made him a little musky. He was grateful for her hospitality.

Stepping out and drying himself he found his clothes neatly placed on the sink, folded nicely and washed clean. Drying his hair and brushing it out with his claws he picked up the tunic and put it back on, slipping it over his tail and tying the waist. Yoko sighed, shivering at the warmth and yawning all the same.

The mirror was covered in steam now, and as he gazed at it, he ran a finger across the cold surface, glaring into the mirror world in case that spirit ever decided to rear its ugly head again. He growled, and then set his finger back down to his side, silently whispering thanks.

"Yoko? You done?"

Hearing her voice he turned to the door and opened it, speaking back to her. "Yes. I am. Thank you." Closing the door behind him and walking down the hallway into the kitchen he noticed Hana's change of clothes. She was wearing jeans now, and a rather nice purple top. He gazed at her for a second before asking.

"Going somewhere?"

She was packing her purse with things such as money, her cell phone, and a few things to eat. Yoko assumed she was going someplace, or she wouldn't have bothered packing and dressing up. Hana looked up from her work and smiled at him gently.

"I'll only be gone a few hours. I have to work today. I can't pay rent if I don't work right?" she paused, standing back up from her purse and giving him a slip of paper. "This is in case you need to reach me. Feel free to sleep in my bed."

Taking the slip from her Yoko began to speak when she started shoving him towards her room. "You know where the bathroom is, so take your time and rest up. You still look a little out of it."

The demon didn't reply back but merely accepted her pushing. Soon he found himself in her room again and it was only when he sat down upon her bed that he found her calm. Hana nodded, sitting down next to him.

"Yoko, don't worry about Dad. He doesn't come home until late. He doesn't even come into my room anyways. He always just flops down upon the couch and lays there till morning. You'll be fine. Rest up."

The girl began to get up when Yoko spoke urgently to her.

"Hana I can't stay here. I can't burden you with such things." His eyes traced the body of the girl as she sat back down, her eyes saddening. Her sad smile almost made his demon heart flip.

"You don't have to stay here… I mean, I just offered you some place to sleep… I thought you were still tired. You know?"

Rubbing her arm and clearing her throat, she turned away, Yoko feeling something within him pulling towards her. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped in mid air. He couldn't think of anything.

"Anyways, I have to go to work. I can't stay here any longer." Now the girl got up and headed towards the door, speaking over her shoulder. "You can stay as long as you'd like. Just be sure to lock the door when you go, okay?" the girl paused before exiting her room, Yoko watching her intently. There was something about her words that made his cold demon heart tug.

"In case I don't see you again…" she turned around, walking towards him and getting on her knees. "C'mon, in you go."

He was confused by the command until she started pulling the bed sheets up and got a few blankets. The demon remained silent as she forced him down, covering him with warm sheets and bundling him up so that warmth radiated from his very body. Yoko's ears twitched, his body relaxing and feeling almost at home in this girl's bed. His eyes gazed up at her, his lips pursing.

"Hana…"

"C'mon, you have to get some sleep." She cooed, smiling half heartedly at him. Her fingers pushed back her brown hair as she sighed, reaching for something out in the distance. "Oh, here."

Lifting his arm and placing a stuffed animal near him she giggled, wrapping him again. Yoko stared at the small object, gazing up at her almost affectionately.

"His name is Tiger. He was the first stuffed animal I ever got." She smiled again, breathing out. "Keep him with you, at least until you leave. Then you can leave him on my bed." Turning off her light beside her bed she got up, waving to the demon that now lay in her domain.

"I'll… see you someday Yoko. Good bye."

Closing the door behind her Yoko felt his heart drop as his eyes gazed at the small animal, his claws gently pulling it closer to him and his nose buried deep within the tiger's small fur. He wasn't sure, but there was something inside of him telling him to stay here.

The room was quiet, the sound of a clock ticking against the wall the only thing audible in this house. His body soon began to relax even more, the tiger being pulled against his chest and held there. He was so warm, and so comfy, even the sheets seemed like clouds.

Yoko breathed out, once again gazing at the tiger. Its soft white fur caressed his face as he moved it near, tracing the tail with his claw. The demon sighed, feeling tired and wanting nothing more than to rest.

As the sky began to turn an almost yellow color Yoko's eyes finally dropped shut, his breathing steady and rhythmic. The tiger was curled in his arm, the demon's breaths falling gently upon the fur.

Sleep overcame him.

* * *

><p>The door shut behind her, the lock turning and the girl sighing as she turned to face the dark room. Flicking on the lights and taking off her shoes Hana proceeded to tread to her room, rubbing her eyes in tiredness and feeling nothing but the exhaustion of work.<p>

She set her pocket book down upon the counter and went into her room, pausing for a second to listen to breathing. She half expected Yoko to be there in her bed, still asleep, but when she turned on her light all she saw was a neatly made bed and her tiger sitting on the pillow. Hana stared at the tiger for a second before taking off her top and putting on a warm sweater and some sweatpants. From there, she crawled into her bed and hugged her little animal, almost wishing she had someone to share it with.

"Are you hungry?"

A voice in the distance startled her to no end, Hana jumping up and holding out her hands as if to defend herself. A pair of golden eyes greeted her, fixated upon the girl.

"I'm not used to cooking for myself, but I did manage to make something from the food you had in the refrigerator. I hope you didn't already eat."

Setting down her arms Hana gazed back at Yoko, who had been sitting upon her closet, watching her from a safe distance above her. Jumping down gracefully and landing on his feet flawlessly he tilted his head, coming towards her.

"You're tired, aren't you?"

Hana said nothing in reply; too shocked to see him to really think of anything to say. Turning his back to her and heading to the kitchen he came back with a tray of hot tea and a few biscuits. The demon set it down on the dresser next to her bedside, handing her the cup.

"If you're tired, tea helps. It soothes the body and relaxes the nervous system. Drink up." Hana's hands found the cup and she drank almost too quickly, burning her tongue.

"Ah!"

Yoko gave a small smile, taking the cup for a second. "You should have blown on it first." Hana blinked, speaking to him.

"Why… why are you still here?"

The demon paused, his smile fading and his eyes averting her. Putting a hand to his arm he rubbed it, almost uncertain.

"Well… I have nowhere else to go. You gave me a place to stay. Hospitality, food, everything a guest could ask for. I owe you for that."

"You don't owe me anything Yoko." Hana replied, smiling at him. "You can go if you want to. You don't have to stay, I'm not making you."

"I want to."

The girl froze, swallowing. The demon stared back at her with warm eyes, his ears twitching a little. He meant what he said, as his hand closed upon her cup and drew it to his mouth. He blew on it gently, cooling it off before handing it back to her.

"You should drink more. Get some rest. You had a long day."

Hana's eyes glistened a bit before she took another sip, nodding her head. "It's good… I didn't think we had tea in the house."

"They're Chamomile leaves. I'll make you some more tomorrow if you want."

"Yoko…" the demon tilted his head closer to her, speaking quietly. "Yes?" Hana's body moved towards him, her hand coming down upon his arm and stroking it softly.

"Thank you. For staying."

His heart softened, his eyes warming at the very sight of her. The demon within him wanted nothing more than to scream and shout, holler and bang at the thoughts that raged through him. Yoko knew better than that.

Slowly, he returned the favor, his hand coming to her arm and tracing it down to her hand. He smiled, his voice sultry as silk.

"You're more than welcome."

* * *

><p>She was taking a nap, the breathing slow and steady with her peaceful sleep. A demon sat beside her window, gazing out into the world only to see the moon gaze back at him with wondrous eyes. He stared up at it, his fingers twitching with the thought of wrapping his arms around his mother once again; to see her face light up when he came near. These thoughts traced back to his new brother, who looked up to him like some sort of role model. He could no longer live with them… at least not until they found his human body.<p>

He would have to wait to heal. He would have to wait to be recovered, and to be ensured that he could live his human life again. But what if they were too late? What if they could not find his body? What if…

_I mustn't torture myself with such thoughts… I cannot afford to lose hope now. Not after she took me in. _

Looking back at the girl who slept soundly in her bed, Yoko found his heart softening again. There was something soft and gentle about her that he liked. She was new to him, and soon she would want him out of her life. Things would go about as they always did before he came, and he would be nothing but a mere memory to her. A sad fate really, but that was the way life was.

Slipping down from the windowsill he crawled over to her bedside and cocked his head, examining her. She had come back from work tired and drank all of her tea. She had seemed surprised when he had the tea ready for her… which made him think of all the times she must have come home to an empty house.

_Of all the things… Hana must be alone a lot. _

A feeling overcame the demon, making him stand up and head towards the kitchen. There were pictures of Hana almost everywhere, but it was just her alone. There were very few pictures of her and her father, and even less of her mother. As he gazed around his eyes fell upon a single picture that stood out from the rest. It was hand drawn, well shadowed in pencil and detailed.

The picture was of a bird gazing at another bird in a patch of grass, seeming to talk to the other one. The bird's head was cocked at an angle so that the bird seemed to come to life. For some reason Yoko was fixated upon this picture, his eyes never leaving the pencil sketched drawing. He breathed out, picking it up and gently touching the glass surface. The picture was framed of course, and as his nail traced over the birds' outline he had a sudden memory.

As a demon fox in his true form, he remembered seeing something like this. He had been lying in a field resting for a while when a flock of birds landed in front of him, seeming to feed. He had watched them in little interest until he saw the most peculiar thing. One of the birds decided to talk to another bird, constantly flapping its wings and chirping wildly. The other bird proceeded to chirp back and hop about in the grass, the two of them making conversation. He remembered feeling a sense of awe at the mere simplicity of the chirps. The chirps were so simple, and yet there was some hidden meaning behind them that he could not comprehend. After a while the birds flew on their way, leaving him to gaze up at them.

Swallowing and putting the picture down Yoko's eyes dimmed, the demon heading back to Hana's room. He sat down upon the floor, gazing at her rather gently. Thoughts raced through his mind as his body shivered at the cold floor.

_Hana… she must have drawn that. There was an insignia upon it that resembled her name. She must be a profound artist. _

When he turned away to look around her room he heard her rustle, causing him to gaze back at her. Her eyes were barely open and her hand came towards him.

"What're you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"It's just after one. You should be the one sleeping."

The girl frowned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Silly… you have to sleep too." The demon watched her carefully, Hana making her way across her room and to the dresser that held her clothes.

"I slept after you left for work. I've had enough rest thank you."

"But you still need sleep… you have your brain to rest. Can't have you overworking yourself."

Yoko smiled fondly at her, shaking his head. "I'm afraid it is you who needs rest the most. You worked today."

The girl pulled off her clothes and Yoko turned away, giving her privacy. "I know… but I still think you need some rest." The demon snorted, hearing her finish her dressing.

"I don't think so, but I'll agree with you."

Hana turned back around, staring at the demon who sat in front of her. "Yoko… I have to find you a place to sleep too. You can't sleep with me in my bed. That would be awkward."

The demon almost blushed at the thought but retained his calm. The thought of sleeping with another human made him rather hot and uncomfortable and he quickly shoved those thoughts aside.

Hana smiled at him sleepily and waved for him to follow her as she went out of the door and into the next room over. Yoko went after her and came face to face with a room that smelled suspiciously of alcohol. Hana was trying to get something down from the closet to his left and he raised his head, seeing a rolled up piece of something in his view. Hana's hands were grabbing at it, but making no attempt to actually pull. She was just trying to get her grip.

Yoko reached up and pulled the thing down, letting it drop onto the floor. He peered at it, not sure of what it was. Hana kicked it over to the side and got a few other things from the closet, closing it when she had a few sheets in her hand.

"Can you bring that over to my room? I'll let you sleep in there."

The demon bought over the mattress that had fallen and set it down upon the floor in her room, seeing Hana cover it up in sheets and making it rather comfortable for him. She threw two pillows down onto the bed as well, flopping down upon it and making sure it was comfortable.

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep here."

Yoko froze at her words, seeing Hana already getting set up in her bed. She was pressing down on the pillows, making sure they were fluffy and prepared. Hana yawned, Yoko still frozen to his spot.

_Why would you give your bed to me? You don't even know me… Hana… _

He pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing. _This girl… she gives her heart to a complete stranger… why would you do such a thing? _

"Hana, I can't sleep in your bed. It's your bed."

The girl gazed up at him only momentarily before shrugging, setting her head down upon her pillow. "And? It's a bed isn't it? You can sleep there. It's more comfortable than sleeping on the mattress down here." She replied, shuffling herself in.

The demon breathed, kneeling down to her. "Hana please, I don't want to take advantage of you. Not like this."

He spoke firmly, but softly. He didn't want to upset her, but he had to refuse her offer. It was her bed after all, and he couldn't just take it from her. In response to him, she rolled over on her side and hugged her tiger to her chest, closing her eyes.

Yoko swallowed, not sure of what to say. She was treating him so kindly he could hardly take it. She was being extremely hospitable, especially since he was still getting to know her. Yoko's eyes scanned the floor, thinking of what to do.

Slowly, his hand reached out to her, hovering over her body for a second. He retraced it, thinking twice. Thinking again, he reached out and shook her gently, the girl turning to him. Yoko sighed.

"Hana… please."

The girl sat up, sleepily yawning and gazing at him. The demon gazed at her, putting a hand upon her shoulder. "You don't need to give up your bed for me. Honest. Please, go back to sleep."

Hana gazed at him for another second before smiling and nodding, getting back into her own bed and slipping under the sheets. "You just won't let me sleep will you?"

The demon smiled back at her, getting under his covers as well. "I would have felt terrible if I had let you sleep here."

"Same here…" her words trailed off as she drifted back to sleep, Yoko turning his head to gaze at the girl. Her hair fell over her eyes and her tiger was pressed up against her chest, making her almost seem like a child.

Yoko traced the outline of her body, trying to understand the human that had given him what little she had. He yawned quietly, gathering more sheets around him and slowly letting his eyes close. He was indeed still tired, but he would rather have been tired and deprived of sleep than let her sleep in this bed.

The moon shone through the window brightly, illuminating the dark room that they slept in. Ticking from the clock rang in Yoko's ears as he slept, his fox ears twitching every so often to the rhythm. The sheets were warm, the bed was comfortable, and his stomach was full. In a way, he felt like a human again.

She had given him that.


	8. Sunset

There was a chirp, and then a fluttering of wings. His ears perked at the sound, his body not yet ready to get up but his mind already opening to the day's thoughts. He yawned, exposing his fangs and rubbing his eyes. The bed which sat next to him was empty, Hana already up and going about her business. The demon breathed out, sitting up gently and turning to see the girl in front of him.

She was still in her pajamas, but she was looking out the window. Her eyes were focused on the sunny day that greeted them. The gentle tapping of her fingers on the wall made the demon tilt his head and speak softly.

"Hana?"

Turning around to face him she smiled, giggling. "Good morning Yoko." The fox smiled back at her warmly, adjusting his clothing.

"What're your plans for today?"

"I wanted to go out for a little bit… you know? Just to do some errands and get some things. Dad didn't come home last night. He's probably on the South side again." Her voice trailed off as she sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I'll have to go get him later."

Yoko's ears twitched, something within him speaking softly but not telling him exactly what was being said. There was an unknown tension in her voice.

"Anyways, did you want to eat first?"

"Yes. That would be nice." He replied, starting to get out of bed. Hana walked towards him, her pajama pants a little too long for her and making her slide on the wooden floor. The demon stood up and fixed his tail, turning just in time to see her slip on the clothing.

She cried out in alarm as she slipped, beginning to fall. Yoko's senses went on high, his arms reaching out for her as soon as she began her fall. He stepped forward and caught her in his grip, holding her against him.

Hana came face to face with Yoko's strong chest as she froze, the demon turning red with embarrassment. They both remained silent for a few seconds, Yoko holding onto Hana still.

"You're… really light." He commented, gazing down at the girl. She nodded her head, not really wanting to move from the spot. For some reason, being close to him comforted her and made her warm.

Eventually Yoko bent down to her, gazing at her warmly. "Are you alright? I think those pants are a little long for you."

A shiver ran up her spine as he spoke, a smile upon her face. "Yes, I'm alright. You caught me just in time."

His fingers found her side and he clamped on, realizing something within his heart. Her warmth against him… the gentle curves of her body… they all made him want to hold her. He wasn't sure what these feelings were, but the very essence of them scared him to no end.

Yoko released her, swallowing and backing away a little. Hana gazed at him fondly, smiling. She really was a happy person.

"I'll make you something special!"

Running into the kitchen she vanished from his sight, Yoko's mind concentrated on the warmth that still lingered on his body. His eyes dimmed.

* * *

><p>Finishing his food he sat back, watching Hana as she swung around the table to get his plate. Yoko had to wonder how his friends were doing. They had set off for Demon World a while ago, and they had not gotten back to him on anything. He had no idea what they were doing, or who the culprit behind his curse was. His tail flicked momentarily before Hana took a seat in front of him, gazing at him.<p>

"I have errands to run like I said… would you like to join me?"

He looked up at her in surprise, blinking. "Join you? You saw what those men wanted to do to me."

"Yes but… I have an idea." She held up a finger. "I felt really bad about leaving you here last night, so I decided this morning that I would buy you some clothes so you could come with me to do my chores!"

"Hana…"

"It's all right! I have enough money to pay for the things you need, don't worry. And we'll make sure they have your size, okay?"

Yoko's shoulders sagged, a wary smile upon his face. "Hana, I know you're trying to be helpful, but think about yourself before you go and offer things to others."

"I am silly!" she smirked. "That's why I wanted to work last night. I figured you couldn't go around town in those things." She referred to his tunic. "And besides, it'll give you a chance to really go around town and see some stuff! You don't like being cooped up here do you?"

The demon nodded almost sadly. "Foxes do not like being trapped…"

"Well then it's settled!" slamming her hand down upon the table she got up and smiled at him, giggling. "We'll go shopping for you!"

"Hana… are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am!"

* * *

><p>His tail flicked back and forth nervously as he walked down the street, his body well hidden by the cloak Hana had found in her father's closet. They were lucky; her father had a cloak from back in his high school days that was used for a play. The cloak was large enough to fit over Yoko's body and give him some privacy. The cloth reached down to his knees, but that was all the coverage he needed.<p>

When they had first stepped outside Yoko could almost feel the sun beating down upon him. He had been inside for two days and in a way it felt nice to be able to set foot outside on the grass again. The grass was nice and soft against his feet, and the wind blew through his hair. He gazed up into the sun and breathed out, feeling the cool air.

Hana had to stop and gaze at him for a little while, a soft smile upon her face. "You really like it out here… don't you Yoko?"

The demon turned to her, nodding her head. "I haven't been outside in a while… feeling the air and the cool makes me feel refreshed."

"I see." Shifting her bag over her shoulder she began to walk towards the main road, calling back to him. "C'mon! The store is over this way!"

The demon began to follow her, hearing whispers from the flowers around him. The more he thought, the more sense his thoughts had. Something within him was fighting, fighting to surface and rise. The bandit was slowly beginning to soften, to see the warmth in humans and finding a reason to let go of his baggage.

Soon, his head turned and the world began to come to life. A few birds passed overhead, flapping their strong little wings against the wind. They were trying to find a path to their home. A squirrel looked at him from a distance, hiding a nut between a few leaves and scurrying away. The emerald leaves glimmered as the sun hit them, making him remember how beautiful it was to look at them.

Hana, on the other hand, was more than eager to go about this journey. Her outfit of a sweater and a short skirt made Yoko wonder if she dressed like that on a normal basis. Her smiles were almost constant, and as they made their way across to the stores before them, he also wondered if her father was ever going to come back home.

"Here we are!"

The store clerk had to take a double look at Yoko, who was hidden completely from view. He moved almost like a shadow, seeming to float over the ground and not really having an 'existence' in the world. The store clerk then turned his head and sighed, figuring that kids will be kids.

The store was jam packed with clothing, all of which had little interest to Yoko. He licked his lips and gazed around, not really wanting to be there in the first place. Hana was looking around, her body swaying back and forth with a rock music that played in the background of the store.

"Hey, what about these Yoko?" turning his head towards her he saw her holding up a few shirts and some pants to go along. His eyebrow twitched and he sighed, shaking his head. "Not what I had in mind…"

"You're not helping!" she stated, putting her hands on her hips. "We have to get you something to wear! You're not going out like that!"

"Hana…" he shook his head, putting a hand upon his forehead. "Oh boy…"

The girl looked around some more, picking up a few things here and there. Eventually Yoko came to the point where he wondered if she could even hold all those clothes. She stammered to the demon and set it down in his arms, the fox demon blinking as Hana pushed him along to the dressing room.

"Try them on! You'll see!"

His feet only barely kept up with the pushing as she slammed the changing door in his face, Yoko growling. "Try on these? I don't think they'll fit."

Pulling his tunic off and getting a shirt off a hanger, he slipped it over his head and tried to make it fit. The shirt only went as far down as his chest, and that was with stretching. His body was merely too large for the cloth.

He set the shirt down, pulling the thing off rather quickly and trying on another one. The music blasted in his ears, and in a way Yoko felt like he was going on an adventure himself. He hardly went out with anyone as a human, unless he counted Yusuke and Kuwabara and Hiei. They were his friends, but he had never really had a close female friend before. To see things through her eyes certainly was a different experience.

After a few more hardly fitting shirts Yoko settled on a particular shirt that made him quite happy. The shirt was a wonderful blue color, with black and white graffiti all over the front. Traces of pink were splattered as well, almost like a street painting. This shirt happened to be three sizes above extra large, and it fit him like tight shirt would a normal sized person.

The pants were another problem all together. Some of the pants she provided were too tight, or simply too small for his legs. He had to go through many of these in order for him to find out which one fit him right. The cargo pants he tried were small around the waistline and hugged his butt, while the slacks seemed to ride up on him.

Eventually he came upon a pair of light blue jeans that made his legs feel like they were actually breathing. The fabric didn't suffocate him and the fit around his waist was perfect. Again the jeans were the largest size possible, and his tail had to be stuffed in the waistline but that didn't bother him a bit. He now had clothes he could wear to the outside world.

"You done in there?"

Hearing her speak to him he pressed himself up against the door and nodded. "Yes. There is just one problem though."

"What the jeans don't fit still?"

"No. That isn't it. What I mean is…" he paused, not sure what to say without giving away too much information. "My uh…"

The awkward sentence structure made the girl giggle out loud. "Oh those! Don't' worry, I have something in store!"

As she spoke something landed on the fox demon's head, Yoko taking it off softly and gazing at it. A blue mesh hat with snowflakes greeted him as he smiled, fitting it over his ears. The mesh provided a hiding place for his ears, and he could still hear the outside world.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, knocking on the door. The demon gazed at himself in the mirror, a smirk erupting from his lips. The demon that stood in front of him was dressed like a human, ready for anything life had to throw at him. Yoko patted his little hat nicely and adjusted his hair around his shoulders.

"Yes. I can hear you perfectly."

* * *

><p>"Yoko you look great!" the demon's eyes gazed at her for a split second before turning to his clothing. He pulled a bit on the shirt, responding.<p>

"You think so?"

"Of course I do! Now we can go shopping together!"

The sun was at their backs, the bustle of the crowd of people almost noiseless in the air. The day was warm, Yoko and Hana walking along the banks of a stream as they crossed a bridge to get to another part of town. Hana had a single shoulder bag with her, carrying it almost carelessly as they trotted down the road. Yoko kept by her side, not wanting to attract much attention to himself. There were a few birds overhead, and as they chirped Hana stopped by the edge of the bridge, leaning on the banister that separated them from the water below.

The sparkling blue held a few fish that swam about, occasionally splashing their tails on the surface and making the little children who passed smile greatly. Hana leaned her elbows on the banister, gazing down at the fish. A few of them were blue and a couple were red, all of the fish equally large in their size. Some small guppies swam by the larger fish, often catching them off guard as they passed.

The girl smiled and set her head down upon her arms, gazing down at the fish. Yoko stood beside her, putting his arms down on the banister as well. His eyes followed hers to the fish, watching them swim for a few moments before hearing the girl speak.

"What's it like?"

"What is what like?"

"What's it like being a demon?"

The fox paused, almost startled by the question. Hana's eyes were glued to the stream, the bubbles rising from the tail swishes of each fish. The water moved slightly, the stream glimmering in the sunlight.

"I cannot say what it's like. It would be equivalent to me asking you what it is like being a female. You cannot tell me what it's like because it is all you have known…"

His eyes followed a fish that was chasing a bug across the stream's surface. The buzzing of the wings made his ears twitch.

"It is all I have ever known. I have been a demon all my life." The girl turned to him, tilting her head and smiling at him.

"I know that… but what I mean is this." She lifted herself up and for some strange reason a wind blew against them, her hair falling across her cheeks rather nicely. Yoko turned to her, finding himself unable to resist that smile of hers.

"What is it like to look at the world through your eyes?"

The demon did not respond right away, but merely gazed at her as her eyes turned to him, glittering. He breathed out, turning back to the stream. The bug was eaten.

"I suppose… I can answer that."

Yoko's hand rose to his chest, scratching at his torso for a moment before coming up to his face. "Everything is the same as you see it I think… the world isn't that much different."

"But you're bigger than anyone else!"

"I have gotten used to it. Actually in Demon World it is not uncommon to come across a creature larger than a human."

Hana giggled, nodding her head. "I would love to see that!"

"Demon World is no place for a human." Yoko said rather sternly, his gaze turning cold. "It would be unwise to look for trouble."

The smile faded from the girl's face as she heard his words. The demon was merely trying to protect her, but he supposed he came out a little strong. His eyes softened again as he shifted his feet.

"You… should not go there. At least not without me."

The girl turned to him quickly as Yoko began to walk across the bridge towards the other side, not turning around.

"Come on. You said you had chores to do."

Hana paused, her body unwilling to move, but her mind wanting to tell him so many things. What was it about him that perked her interest? Besides the fact that he was a demon. He was the only demon she had ever met, and for that she was grateful. He had saved her from those men, and even when she offered him her bed he wouldn't take it. He had morals; he had a sense of right and wrong. He was… different.

"Hana?"

The girl blinked back to reality, calling back to him. "Coming!"

* * *

><p>"Did you get everything you needed?"<p>

"Yes! I even picked up a few extra things! It's surprising how long a few sales can go right?"

The demon smiled back at her rather warmly as Hana's feet touched grass. The woods were beautiful that day, the evening sun already upon them and warning of the night's coming. The flowers swayed back and forth almost in a dance while the wind blew. A few petals touched her ankles as she carried her grocery bags, Yoko carrying the majority of them himself.

"Yoko… do you want to see something?"

The demon's pace slowed as he looked around, unsure of what she was talking about. "What are you going to show me?"

"You'll see! Follow me!"

"H-Hey!"

The girl began to run, her bags flopping against her legs. Yoko could keep up easily, but he was curious as to where she was taking him. The soft grass felt good against his feet, and even as he ran he began to feel a sort of nostalgia as he passed through the wood. This place felt almost like home to him. The green leaves, the soft grass, the musky wood smell; all of it seemed to make him feel like he was home once again.

His ears picked up a few birds tweeting up above them, the cracking of a nut against a hollow tree, and even the woodpecker's knocking on the trees. His feet flew across the ground now, almost making a sort of trance in his mind. He was flying, flying towards the hidden place.

Soon he had to come to a stop, seeing as Hana stopped in the distance. Her bags were down on the grass, flowers all around them. They were on top of a hill, the sky painted a beautiful shade of red and orange. The sun was setting before them, Yoko stepping up beside the girl to see the sight. He had forgotten how wonderful the sunset looked.

His golden eyes shimmered as he smiled softly, watching a few gulls fly towards the horizon. There were a few houses that lined the hills lining the banks, and in the distance a few people went back into their homes to rest after a hard day's work.

"Isn't it pretty?"

He looked down to see Hana sitting with her knees up against her, a book on her lap and a pencil in her hand. "I try to catch it as often as I can. I can't seem to capture the entire thing though. Sometimes I feel like I don't have enough colors!"

Sitting down on the grass with her, Yoko scanned the picture of the sunset that was being drawn in her book. Her fingers flew quickly to try to capture the highlights, the pastels being broken so they could be blended. The picture of the birds made sense.

"You draw a lot."

"I do. I try my best to capture what I see."

The demon gazed back out at the sunset, thinking of his mother and how she could very possibly be watching the same sunset as he was.

_Mother… what do you think? _

"Yoko?"

"Yes?"

The girl paused, putting down her pencil and gazing at him. The ground felt soft against his nails, his heart beginning to pound at the very sight of her eyes. His cold demon heart was slowly melting, the bond between them beginning to form. She had given him a home, a place to sleep, a place to go back to. Her smile returned, but this smile was different from all the others.

_What is this? What is this feeling? What is… what is the demon feeling? _

His heart was confused. Thoughts filled his mind but his heart spoke a different language. He had always been able to distinguish between his emotions and his thoughts, but this time they combined into one thing that he could not understand. The flowers seemed all too real around them, their soft petals kissing his skin as they floated by peacefully.

"Thank you… for being able to come here with me."

Yoko opened his mouth, but remained quiet as he let her continue. "Dad doesn't know about this place… I call it my haven. I come here when I want to think and when I want to draw. It makes me calm, you know?"

Silence passed between them as Hana's head turned towards the horizon again, her fingers gripping the sides of her book with vigor. "Sometimes… I wish I could go someplace else… like to a place where all I can see are the flowers around me, and feel the soft ground below me."

_Where… do you want to go? _

"I want to go so then that way I can forget some of the things I have seen…. Things that I don't want to remember. I'm sure you've had that before haven't you?"

The demon knew all too well of his terrible past… and he chose to put it behind him. He pursed his lips, his eyes dimming as he turned towards the horizon as well, his hand upon the soft grass.

"Yoko…"

He turned to her again, almost always seeming to answer her call. Hana watched him silently for a moment, her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

"I'm glad I could show you this. You're… the first real friend I've had in a while."

The sparkling in her eyes made his throat dry and he found himself unable to look away as she spoke to him. There was something in those eyes that captivated him to no end. With a sigh, he nodded his head, speaking.

"I'm glad… I could share this with you as well Hana."

The two of them sat there, smiles on their faces and content feelings in their hearts. Unconsciously, Yoko moved closer to Hana, their bodies almost touching. Hana blinked and stared up at the demon who only continued to gaze at the dimming light.

_Mother… what do you think of her? _


	9. Father

The sky was dark, as usual. The clouds reigned with thunder, threatening to strike them at any moment. The three of them carried on, their feet dragging and their bodies exhausted, but their hearts knowing they could not rest. They had to save their friend.

"How much longer till we get to the barrier?"

"I don't know… but I'll sure as hell be happy once we get Kurama's body back."

"It won't be easy. Whoever it was who sent the video had an agenda. He meant to keep it that way. His shadow in the picture indicates he doesn't want to be seen… or tampered with."

Yusuke sighed, gazing up at the castle they were approaching. The bleak sky of Demon World thundered and roared, almost blowing his ears off with the noise. Kuwabara breathed out, wiping his forehead. "I wonder how he's doing back in the human world."

"I wouldn't be so worried about that as I would about the earlier matter." Hiei replied, adjusting his shoulder. "We know exactly where the culprit is, and our only hope in getting the human body back is to defeat him. My question is this. Why doesn't he want Kurama to come himself? Is his grudge against you idiots that much of a matter to him?"

"Watch it short stuff or I'll nail you into the ground like a hammer!"

"That doesn't even make sense…"

"SHUDDUP!"

Yusuke groaned, rubbing his tired head and body with his hands. "Well whatever is going on, we can be assured that Kurama is doing just fine. He's his own demon; he can take care of himself."

Looking into the sky above and seeing the looming castle before them, the three of them swallowed hard. The demon who cursed Yoko wanted nothing more than to trample all over Kurama and his friends. They had no idea who the shadow wanted to harm more, but they were sure of one thing.

The more time they wasted, the less likely it was that they would save Kurama's body.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Yoko."<p>

"You have said that numerous times today."

"I know but…" she giggled, almost hiding her face in her hands. The bags were heavy now, Yoko seeing Hana begin to pant with exhaustion. She was tired from the day, and even as they sat and watched the sun set he had to wonder where all of her energy came from.

"I'm just so happy right now!"

The demon's steps slowed as they approached the door to the apartment, Hana looking for her keys in her bag. "Now I know I put them in here somewhere…"

The slight buzzing of the lights in the lamp posts called bugs to their domain, softly shocking them one by one. The world was dark, but the lights from the city helped them search for the place where they could rest. There came a clicking sound and eventually Hana found her keys, which were lodged in between her books.

"There we go!"

Fitting the key into the lock and turning the knob, Hana's eyes widened as she stopped for a second, her mouth open.

"It was already open…"

Yoko gazed down at her curiously, his eyes narrowing. "It was already open?" he asked, pushing the door open more. The dark room greeted them with the hefty smell of alcohol. Yoko snorted, trying to clear his nasal passages. Hana seemed used to the smell as she stepped in rather calmly, calling out.

"Dad? Dad are you home?"

A crash was heard coming from the other side of the apartment, and as Hana flicked on the lights she gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth. A few shards of broken glass lay upon the floor, strange brown liquid on the floor and seeping into the wood. Yoko stepped beside her, closing the door behind him and swallowing.

"Hana?" he asked quietly.

"No… no…"

The girl rushed to the other side of the house, Yoko calling after her. "Hana!" before he could reach her she whirled around, yelling at him.

"Don't come any closer! Please!" Yoko froze, unsure of what to do. "I can't let him see you… Daddy… he doesn't understand. Please Yoko; just wait for me in my room!"

He couldn't reply quickly enough as she raced into her father's room, nearly throwing open the door. Yoko quickly set the bags down on the kitchen counter, listening to the conversation going on in the other room. Once voice was gruff and rather harsh, the other Hana's.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry I was just out getting groceries! I had to go to work too!"

"Why aren't you here at home cleaning and cooking like you're supposed to?"

"But I just said I was busy! We have to pay rent and last time you used the money for-" a loud thump was heard and a scream followed, Yoko's ears perking and his body stiffening.

_Hana… what's going on? _

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Don't tell me those lies! I know you screwed the landlord to pay it off! You never do things with hard work do you?"

"Daddy please, that isn't how it is! Just let me explain!" another scream was heard as a thump followed, which in turn was followed by the sound of shattered glass. Yoko's worry began to build up inside of him, as he could not bear to hear it any longer. Rushing towards the room and bounding inside he found Hana on the floor, blood seeping from her body and tears in her eyes.

Looking up from Hana's shape Yoko found a man, dressed almost as if he had come out of a three day brawl. His clothes were torn, dirty, and his eyes were glazed over. Alcohol reeked from his body and a broken bottle was held in his right hand.

The pieces fit.

The man was shocked to see Yoko standing before him now, his eyes turning to the demon almost too calmly.

"Oh I see. You were shacking up with someone else too? I'm surprised your Sugar Daddy didn't find out about him earlier!"

At that precise moment Yoko's anger rose, his cold eyes narrowing and his body moving into action. His hand grabbed the man's throat, his hat flying off to reveal his ears as he growled.

"Did you hurt her?"

The man struggled in his grasp, dropping the bottle and wriggling to get Yoko off. The demon was too strong however, and not about to lose his grip. Fangs were shown as he hissed at the man, speaking in a dead calm.

"Did. You. Hurt. Her."

A gurgling sound protruded from the man's throat, his lungs already beginning to collapse. Nails were dug into his skin, making him cry out in anguish. Yoko's rage increased.

"I can assure you. If you dare hurt this girl ever again… I will make every second of your very existence so unbearable you will be begging for me to kill you."

Cocking his head to the side and sneering. Yoko continued almost disgustedly. He spat at the man, shaking his head.

"Pathetic."

Throwing him into the wall Yoko glared at the man, coming over to his body slowly. The father breathed in harshly, holding his throat and trying to upright himself before Yoko came. The demon came closer and closer, the man almost feeling the anger that arose from Yoko's body.

"What the hell are you?" the man screamed, pinning himself up against the wall. The bandit glared down at him coldly; that look of death certain in his eyes. He knew the demon was going for the kill, but his body wouldn't move.

"Get out."

At Yoko's words the man crawled away from him quickly, scrambling to get up and rush out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

The demon stood there for a second, listening to the sound of the crickets outside and making sure the environment was safe. The night settled in and as soon as silence overcame them, Yoko rushed to Hana's side.

"Hana, Hana!"

The girl would not speak, but was drifting from her consciousness. Without thinking Yoko picked her up, carrying her over to her bedroom. Placing her down upon her bed and sitting in front of her Yoko spoke to her softly.

"Hana, you're going to be alright. Hana, stay with me!"

Soft green plants began to grow straight from his arms and fingers, tracing down to her body and restricting the wounds. The vines slowly wrapped against her, clotting the blood and healing the nerves. A few other vines sprouted leaves that covered her smaller cuts, healing them as well. Yoko stared at her, Hana's eyes dimming from time to time.

"Hana… Hana please… you're going to be okay… Hana!"

His heart thumped with uncertainty, his mind racing with thoughts. He couldn't lose her, not now. The demon would fight, he would fight for her to live.

_Hana… don't leave me, please? I'll change… I'll change… _

_For you. _

After a few more moments Hana's eyes opened, Yoko gasping. Her mouth sprouted almost inaudible words.

"Yo… ko?"

All at once he embraced her against him, hugging her tightly and never wanting to let go. The vines from his arms stopped growing, leaving portions on Hana's body so she could recover. The demon took her in his arms and sat upon her bed, cradling her carefully.

He rocked her back and forth, her head upon his shoulder and soft words emerging from within his heart.

"Hana… are you alright?"

The girl did not reply, but nodded her head. Yoko smiled gently, sighing with relief. "If anything were to happen to you… well I don't know what I would do."

With a shudder, Hana shifted her position, her eyes boring into Yoko. She gazed at him, her fingers running across his chest and towards his face, lining his cheek bone.

"Yoko…"

Yoko felt her quiver, and in a few seconds her eyes welled. His heart sunk, seeing her so depressed. He pursed his lips, bringing her closer to him. She was holding back, he could tell. Her breaths were short and precise, trying to contain her boiling emotions.

"You can cry."

He felt his shirt sticking to him, little wails seeping from her body. Yoko's hand ran down her back, stroking her softly. Her head was buried in his shoulder, sobs erupting from her now. The very girl who was so happy and light had shown him the side of her that nobody else saw. She was afraid, she was scared, and she was alone.

Yoko waited a while before her tears began to stop, Hana finally finding the strength to speak to him directly.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"You were hurt."

"But I-"

"You could not have handled it by yourself. Do not lie to me. I don't like that." The girl silenced as Yoko placed her on his lap, wrapping her in a blanket. Hana didn't really stir, but merely poked at the vines that were wrapped around her wounds.

"What are these?"

"Special Makai plants. They aide in the healing process." The girl's eyes filled again, her words cracking. "Yoko…"

He smiled at her, his finger grazing her cheek. His golden eyes seemed to look deep into her, her heart thumping like mad. Those arms were so strong, and they were arms that would wrap around her and her only. His nail brushed off a tear, his finger tracing down her cheek and to her lips. Softly, he shook his head.

Hana whimpered, Yoko pulling her closer to him, pinning her head against his large and soft chest. There he held her until she eventually fell asleep against him, Yoko taking off his shirt and pants. He laid her down in the bed, slipping in next to her and covering their bodies with the warm sheets. His arm came around her, the demon making sure she was placed right on top of him.

Her head was upon his chest, her breathing calm and smooth. He could hear the sounds of the crickets outside, the last of the frogs dying away in the summer air as they began to quiet down for the night. Yoko's eyes went to her face again, and for some reason his head knocked against her forehead. Slowly, he began to feel the sleep overcome him, Yoko relaxing and knowing everything was going to be alright.

_Hana. _


	10. Happiness

Something soft was tickling her nose. She twitched a little, opening her brown eyes to see what exactly was bothering her. A pair of silver fox ears greeted her, and soon her body felt other things. Strong arms were wrapped around her, a muscular and warm body lay beside her, and something soft and furry was on her leg. Hana's eyes dimmed, a gentle smile appearing on her face.

Yoko was here with her.

He was still sleeping, his breaths even and smooth. Slowly, she lifted her fingers to his cheek and brushed over them lightly, causing him to wake up. The demon stared at her for a moment before moving himself upwards. Flexing his ears and setting himself back down upon the pillow he breathed, his eyes glued to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better thank you." The girl's reply made him smile for only a second, those arms coming around her again and pressing her head into his chest. He murmured quietly.

"I'm glad… that you are okay. I don't…" his words died as his eyes flashed with worry. Luckily, Hana caught on only slightly before his usual demeanor returned. Sitting up with her in his arms he sighed, brushing through his hair.

"I think it's raining outside."

The two of them gazed out the window to see dewdrops stuck to the glass, little rain splatters heard from above. Hana yawned, stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes. "I love the rain… it's so peaceful, you know?"

The demon turned back to her and nodded, gazing outside. For a moment though, Hana turned her eyes to the demon who sat next to her. His body was chiseled, soft and warm. He was topless, his abs nice and clean cut while his arms seemed to be smooth graceful muscles. He had on of course white boxers, but even his legs were silky. There was something graceful about him, about the way he moved, about the way he spoke, that made her want to claim him as her own. They had only known each other for a certain amount of days, but it seemed like she had known him all her life.

Yoko turned back to her, red erupting from his cheeks. "What is it?" he asked, looking at his body. "Is there something on me?"

Hana smiled and shook her head, getting up from her seated position and heading towards the bathroom. "It's nothing, trust me."

He watched as she exited the room, Hana closing the door behind her softly. After a few seconds Yoko got up and shook off his tail, brushing it with his claws and fixing the fur. He twitched his tail back and forth a few times before finally walking over to Hana's hanging mirror to gaze at himself.

He was still the same Yoko, the same person he had remembered ever since he was a child. Now however, there were new feelings surfacing and making him think. Who was it that had feelings for this girl? Was it Kurama the half breed? Shuuichi the human? Or perhaps it really was Yoko the bandit himself. His eyes dimmed as he ran a nail across the smooth surface, thinking to himself.

_What are these feelings? I know I love and miss my mother but… there's something about her… that I absolutely adore. No one has made me smile like Hana does. No one has ever made my heart feel so… so… _

_Light. _

_I feel so light and happy when I'm around her… what am I feeling? What are these strange thoughts I have? Why do I feel the need to protect her? Maybe my actions are subconscious… I'm repaying her for all of her kindness… but still. _

_I can't deny the fact that she is a human… and I am a demon. I am not… I am not the best person to be around… am I even a person? Who am I really? _

The room began to twist around him, vertigo seeping into his brain. His thoughts were clouding his mind, forcing him to put his hands on his head.

_What do I feel? What are these strange feelings? I have never felt this unsure about myself before… I used to be certain of what I wanted but now… now I just don't know what to think… _

_Yusuke… Hiei… Kuwabara… all of my friends… have they gone through the same thing? What would they say? Could they even help me when I don't understand what is happening myself? _

_Hana… Hana… what are you to me? When I look into your eyes, I want to see my reflection in them. That is all I want. I want to see you smile. I want to hear you laugh. _

_I want to make you mine. _

"Yoko?"

He jerked up, nearly tripping over his own two feet. Hana stood before him rather baffled by his reaction. She tilted her head to the side, partially smiling at him. "Are you alright?"

The demon breathed out for a second, regaining his composure. "Yes… Yes I'm all right." Righting himself he gazed at her for a moment before turning around and gathering his clothing. "I'm going… to take a shower. If it's alright with you, I want to… get a little cleaned up."

Hana agreed and let him pass by her on his way to the bathroom. He walked by softly, her heart thumping with every footstep that he took. By the time he closed the bathroom door behind him her heart was nearly out of her chest. She breathed in as she turned away, putting a hand upon her head. "Man… I have to stop thinking about things like that so much!"

* * *

><p>"You think they'd put in some decorations or something."<p>

"This isn't a visit you know. We're here on a mission."

"We rescue Kurama's body and we get the hell out of here! Simple as that."

Footsteps echoed through the castle walls, the staircase almost reaching up to the heavens. They had gotten past the two sad excuses for guards and proceeded up the never ending staircase. When they had first gotten to the castle, there was a small barrier around the vicinity to help keep the lesser demons out. However, as luck would have it the barrier also kept them out, resulting in Hiei having to slice a few throats. The demons who were not killed however told them that the king of the castle was waiting for them at the very top of the tower, aware of their arrival.

The three of them had been in Demon World for quite some time now, the days seeming to melt together into weeks and the group unable to keep a tally on how long they had been there. Yusuke was the first to point out that they had not run into any other defense other than the occasional guard here and a lower level demon there. What kept them on their toes was exactly this, as the element of surprise was always something one had to keep a lookout for.

Climbing the steps was the easy part of getting Kurama's body back, and on the way there, all the three of them could think about was who could have stolen Kurama's human form. This evildoer had to have some incentive; after all, he did end up calling Yusuke to the castle, and to call Yusuke meant that he had a bone to pick with the boy.

Hiei lowered his eyes to the ground, stopping in his tracks. One foot was on the top stair, another on the bottom stair. Yusuke was the first to turn around.

"Hiei? What's up?"

The demon paused, unsure of how to answer. There was a premonition inside of him; he didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. The eyes turned to his friends as he sighed, something in his mind telling him that when they returned, the task of getting Kurama back wasn't going to be easy.

"I have a feeling… and I seldom have things like this."

"You're just really heartless is all." Kuwabara commented, scratching the side of his head. Yusuke growled at him, ignoring him after the growl.

"What are you thinking Hiei?"

"What I'm thinking is this…" he paused for a moment, licking his lips. "What if Kurama… doesn't want to go back to his human form?"

"Whaddya mean?" Yusuke shouted, holding up his hands. "Of course Kurama wants to go back to his human form! Otherwise we wouldn't have come all this way!"

"What if Yoko has found something worth staying for?" the others paused, pursing their lips. Hiei gazed at them in thought. "What if the bandit has found something he truly desires? Is that not what happened before?"

"What happened before was Kurama having identity issues!" Kuwabara retorted, snorting. "But we can't hold that on him! I mean, he's just a guy, like any one of us. He's trying to find himself… even if he is… uh…" his fingers came up as he began to count. The others waited for a moment.

"He's like nine thousand years old!"

"We don't know Kurama's true age, as he exceeds us all in lifespan." Hiei replied, shaking his head. "But in all of his years… and even as his friend… I have never seen him going for another person like himself."

"Now I'm lost." Yusuke said, scratching his cheek. "Another person like him? You mean like a clone?"

"What I mean is this idiot." The demon held up a finger. "If Yoko were to say… find a Keiko, would that not make him want to stay as Yoko for eternity?"

"Why would he find Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

"You really ARE dense, aren't you?" Hiei face palmed himself, shaking his head more. He sighed, restraining himself from hitting Yusuke over the head with his sword.

"In any case, we must get going. We have already wasted enough time and I'm sure that Kurama's body is almost completely engulfed."

"Engulfed by what?" Kuwabara's voice rang in Hiei's ears and the demon grit his teeth. They were his friends, but that didn't mean they didn't piss him off to some extent.


	11. The Truth

"I have good news Yoko!"

The demon turned from the plate he was holding, a sponge in his hand and his arms filled with soapy bubbles. "Yes? What is it?" he asked, smiling.

Hana was on the couch, setting up her television and doing some handiwork. He had known that she was good at things like this, but he had never seen her in action. Yoko had to smile at how cute she was.

"I actually had enough this month to pay for cable! Now we can watch T.V!" she exclaimed happily, finally setting the television on the stand that stood before them. The demon turned back to his chore, his ears twitching as he did so.

"Well that is a good thing."

He was wearing his regular uniform today, as Hana saw no reason to make him suffer the pain of stuffing his tail into his jeans if he didn't have to. She wanted him to be comfortable, no matter where he went. He was grateful that she thought so much about this, and somewhere within his heart he knew that she was trying to say something to her.

Flicking on the television Hana plopped down upon the couch, taking a blanket and covering herself. The screen lighted up and soon the changing of channels began. Yoko could only smile as Hana murmured how terrible the daily shows were.

Eventually the news was left on, and Yoko tuned out the emotionless reporter voice that boomed over the little speakers. He was about to put another plate away and dry his hands when something caught his attention.

"And now the top story of this week." The reporter turned towards the camera. "Shuuichi Minamino, a college student only barely into his years disappearing from his bedroom."

He turned quickly, drying his hands and freezing in his spot. He had forgotten that the news would have been all over his story.

"Early one morning only a week ago Shuuichi vanished from his bedroom, his mother stating his strange behavior as she spoke to him one last time."

The camera shot over to a view of his mother, crying and sobbing in his stepfather's chest. Yoko's heart pounded hard as he swallowed.

"I just want… my Shuuichi back… please come home Shuuichi…"

The camera returned to the reporter.

"Mr. Minamino had been suffering from a strange illness for a few weeks before his disappearance his mother says, often not leaving his room and experiencing signs of fever, weakness and even vomiting."

Hana's voice nearly made Yoko jump out of his skin. "Wow… poor mother. She must be devastated…"

"Friends and extended family have gathered to stay with the immediate parents, consoling them in this most dreadful hour. A new piece of evidence has risen though in the recent days."

Yoko's ears perked as his eyes glued to the television.

"A hidden camera installed in one of the lamps by the house where Mr. Minamino had vanished as released new evidence that could help track the missing victim. Police have not yet identified the subject in question, but have risen to the conclusion that this 'creature' is neither human nor monster, but a combination of the two." The reporter turned her chair, the camera following.

"Now we go to Jake Tannebaum in front of the Minamino household, Jake?"

"Thank you Anna!" the reporter responded to the other one in the studio. "Hidden cameras installed by police only mere months ago have caught footage of a strange creature leaping from the window of the supposed victim's bedroom. The footage was first seen by police only a day after it was taken, but refused to be publicly shown due to insufficient evidence. Police say they are searching for a strange 'silver eared human wearing a white toga looking outfit'. We're going to show you the clip, but children should be warned, some scenes are very frightening."

Yoko remembered that day all too well. His leaping from the window, his mother's voice at the door, him waking up to see himself as Yoko. The past burned him, and only when Hana move did Yoko realize what she was going to do.

The girl shut off the television slowly, turning to him with wide eyes. She swallowed hard, Yoko practically hearing the beating of her heart in her chest. The demon gazed back at her uncertainly, preparing himself for anything.

"What did you do…" her voice was quiet, almost a whisper to him. Yoko blinked, licking his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do to him? You were there… what did you do to him? What happened?" she asked, backing away from him. Yoko's heart sank, his body beginning to move towards her. "Hana… I didn't… I didn't do anything… honest I… I was just…"

"What did you do to him!" she screamed at him now, her eyes wide with fright and her body shaking. "You're a demon aren't you? Did you kill him? Is that what you did? He's missing! You killed him!"

"Hana no!" Yoko protested, reaching out to her. "Please Hana, I didn't do anything! This isn't what it looks like! I can explain!"

"Explain what?" she yelled, shaking her head. She was up against the wall now, shivering. "How you killed him? Did you see his mother? She's devastated! What else can I believe?"

"Hana…" his voice was low now, soft and worried. Yoko appeared in front of her suddenly, his pure demon energy giving him unimaginable speed. He gazed down at her, his eyes trembling.

"Hana, don't be afraid. I didn't do anything."

She bit her lip hard, trying not to yell in fright. The demon reached down to her, Hana twirling away quickly. His heart thumped with pain, and he lowered his head, trying to understand.

"It's not… I didn't… he's not…" Yoko paused, clearing his throat. "He's not dead Hana."

"How can I believe you?" she retorted, glaring. "You were there! What else could have happened?"

"I… I AM Shuuichi…" he whispered, almost unwilling to tell her. Hana shook her head, flicking her tongue.

"Right, like I'm supposed to be believe that." Hana crossed her arms. "I've seen Shuuichi before. He goes to the college that's right around here. He-"

"Has a bag that's brown that he carries with him everywhere." Hana froze in her sentence, looking at the demon. He gazed at her tenderly, answering her.

"Shuuichi… always went to-"

"The local café at two o'clock to get the hot chocolate with marshmallow special they had every so often."

"He took science in college! He was on the-"

"Honor role for educational studies as well as international recognition. Hana I know." Yoko's eyes now trembled harder, his voice cracking.

"I AM Shuuichi! I AM Yoko the demon! I… I AM Kurama the half breed…" Hana watched as Yoko sat down slowly upon the couch, lost in thought.

"I woke up about a week ago… and I was Yoko…. You do not understand how much I love my mother… it pained me… greatly… to leave her side… she was so loving… like she actually was my own mother…"

Hana walked over to him carefully, sitting down next to him and listening. "She sacrificed so much for me… raising me by herself before my stepfather came along… when I had to leave… my heart broke. I could not bear to hear her crying. I could never let her see me like this… she would never understand. I do not want to worry her…"

The girl pursed her lips, now fully understanding. Yoko truly was Shuuichi. She had no idea who Kurama was, but Yoko and Shuuichi were one and the same. She could not bear to think of how much pain his mother went through.

Gazing at her now, Yoko suddenly trembled. "You… you said you saw me… didn't you?" he asked, his voice steady. Hana nodded, almost unsure.

"I… I remember now…" he paused, gathering his words. "You were so small… still only in middle school. I was in high school. I was walking home one day, and I saw a number of high school girls approach me. They wanted to know some answers to questions we had on some schoolwork we had that day… for some reason… you were with them."

Hana's eyes lit up, her heart beginning to pound.

"I think one of them was your tutor… she was asking me a few things, and I remember seeing you… you stared up at me with the most beautiful eyes…"

His golden orbs fixated upon her and right then and there Hana had the urge to cry.

"You were so cute… you were so afraid to talk to me. Your mentor even hushed you when you tried to speak. But nonetheless you had the courage to speak to me… I remember your exact words." He smiled the memory unfolding.

"Mr. Minamino… what's it like being in high school?' I replied to you, and I remember seeing your eyes light up. You admired me, for whatever reason it was you admired me. You looked so happy when you spoke to me… I can still hear your laughter."

Hana turned red at the comment, but remained silent.

"That was a while ago, but… I always wondered… why you looked familiar. And now I remember. Yoko must not have remembered all too well, but Kurama did."

His smile broke and he gazed back at the ground. "That… must be the reason why I…" his words trailed off as silence overcame them. Hana understood now, he was Shuuichi Minamino, the person who she had admired from afar for so long. Her nerves were shocked.

"I always…" she began, her voice small. "I always imagined what it would be like to finally get to know you. I always thought you had no interest in me. You used to spy me from afar, and I used to hide. I would find a reason not to speak to you. I was afraid of what you would think."

She smiled now, a soft and warm smile. "But now that I got to know you… I'm so glad I did. You're an amazing person Yoko… you truly are."

The demon's head whipped to her, and his eyes trembled. Her words sank into his heart, melting into him and making him whimper.

He rushed at her, taking her in his arms and pinning her against him. Hana froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Yoko's breath was upon her, his moist lips right at her neckline. He breathed out and spoke almost airily.

"I'm glad I met you as well. If it had not been for you…. I am not sure where I would be. I don't think… I would have gotten as far as I have… You are a wonderful person Hana. I… I wanted to thank you… for everything… you are truly… an amazing person."

With that he released her slightly, his forehead knocking against hers. His fingers came to her cheek, brushing against her skin and tracing down to her neckline. His eyes were locked on hers, unmoving and strong. They sat like this for a few minutes, and when Yoko let go he smiled almost sheepishly, lying down upon her lap.

Hana was confused, but accepting the fox demon as he lay down upon her. His head was on her lap, his legs curled to fit on the couch. He closed his eyes slowly, his smile permanent as he drifted off into a slumber. Hana's eyes dimmed as she stroked his head, knowing he must have been tired from all the stress. Slowly, she began to wonder.

_It's almost like he said… _

_I love you. _


	12. The Enemy's True Face

"Yoko… then your name is Kurama? I didn't know."

He took a sip of his tea, still lying down upon her lap. He wasn't about to move, he was too comfortable. Hana had stroked his ears until he woke up, which was about half an hour after he had fallen asleep upon her. She was the only person who could ever stroke his ears like that. Nobody else was allowed to do so.

Yoko sighed, lapping at his tea and nodding his head. "Yes… my human name is Shuuichi, my friends call me Kurama… but my true name is Yoko."

"You told me your true name from the start… why would you do that?"

"Because I felt as if I could trust in you. My instincts were correct." Hana gazed down upon the demon that sipped at his tea and at last sat up, shaking his head and shivering a bit.  
>"I know it was hard for me to leave my mother… but to be quite frank, I do not know what would have happened if I had stayed and showed her my true form…"<p>

His hand came up slightly, his eyes peering at it as if the limb were the most hated thing on the planet. Hana swallowed, turning her head.

"You really love your mother."

"I do… even though she is not my biological mother, I love her dearly." Yoko sighed, shaking his head and gazing outside through the window. Hana remained still for a moment, thinking about what to do. Her fingers ran through the cushions of the couch, her mind wandering. Slowly, she stood up and put a hand to her chest, speaking.

"We should go see your mother."

* * *

><p>"If I have to walk up one more flight of stairs someone's head is gonna fly!"<p>

"Your brain is still screwy. You hardly make any sense!"

"He never does."

The top had been reached, Kuwabara taking a moment to rest up his energy. If any one of them had looked down towards the bottom of the castle, they were to be greeted by a good two hundred foot straight drop into the ground. That would mean death.

Yusuke breathed out, letting his body relax for the first time in a long time. He had no idea where he got all the energy to walk up the stairs from, but he was glad that he had made it that far. Just a little further and they would have Kurama's body back.

To their front was a stone wall door, half of it already open as if waiting to greet them all. Hiei took no time to open the rest of the door, as a harsh wind blew through their hair when the room was revealed. A harsh and cold voice greeted them as the boys stepped through.

"Come in. I've been expecting you."

The boys filed in one by one, their teeth bared and growls escaping their throats. "Alright bastard! Where are you?" Yusuke howled, clenching his fists. The room was damp and rather warm, and off to the left there came a peculiar smell. A certain fog was drifting towards them at some rate, making the group wonder what the smell was.

Kuwabara tapped Yusuke on the shoulder, making him turn his head. "What now I'm busy!" Yusuke snapped, nearly biting Kuwabara's hand off. The larger boy pointed off into the distance, the finger leading Yusuke's eyes to a human who was hanging by his wrists over a cauldron of boiling water.

"Kurama!"

The boy was stark naked, his hair already half gone and his skin beginning to melt away. There were welts on his back and legs, the disgusting puss oozing from each one of them and dripping onto the floor below. Kuwabara held his throat.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Hiei growled at him, biting his tongue and restraining his words. "Be still. We have to keep our composure. No matter who this threat is, we have to eliminate him. He's the one keeping Kurama's body captive!"

"And right you are Hiei. Very good." Slow and almost malevolent clapping came from the other side of the room, the shadow appearing before them. "Well done. You have successfully come as I asked. Yoko isn't even with you."

"What did you do to Kurama?" Yusuke yelled, stepping forwards. "What the hell did you do you sick bastard!"

"I didn't do anything. I merely hung him over some hot liquid acid and watched in silence as his body began to wither away."

"How did you manage to separate his human form from his demon form?" Hiei asked, now brandishing his blade. Kuwabara looked at Hiei and then at Yusuke, almost lost in a sense. He was too afraid to ask questions, but also too afraid to say something.

The ceiling was dripping with water, the plop noises making the trio more angst than they needed to be. They were here for Kurama's body, and nothing was going to stop them from getting what they wanted.

"It was simple really," the shadow explained, coming into the light that shone in from the dim world outside. "All I had to do was plant a little virus into his body while we were competing in the tournament."

"You mean to say he was infected all this time?" Hiei asked, his eyes wide. "Kurama gave no signal to his sickness… he never said anything."

"The virus takes a while to ferment itself in the body, but once it does it remains there for all of the demon or human's life." The large beast now showed his eyes, his brown red skin almost blending in with the backdrop.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke cried, gritting his teeth. The fins were shown now, his green cape hanging over his shoulders and his wicked smile coming into view.

"You probably don't know me, but my name is Shachi. I was once the great commander of Yomi's army… before Yoko came and took over my position!" the demon clenched his fist, grinding his teeth. "That bastard took everything I had! He shouldn't have taken my position… it was Yomi who betrayed me!" pointing a finger at Yusuke his words turned to him as well.

"And because he lost to YOU, you pathetic little human it is my duty to regain what is rightfully his!"

"And what would that be?" Yusuke retorted, taking another step forward. "Not like we're gonna go anywhere so might as well fess up!"

"You see human, the Yomi I know would never allow such a vile being to beat him down like that… which is why I have had my assistant resurrect me from my ashes."

"Now you're talkin' crazy!" Kuwabara felt a need to be useful now. "You're sayin' you were dead before?"

"Yoko killed me… before my time! But thanks to a little demon I paid off in full I am here once more!"

"Didn't do much for that complexion of yours. Ever think of using face cream?" the joke made by Yusuke only angered Shachi more, making him scream.

"You little brat! You'll pay for what you did to Yomi!" with that, Shachi bore an axe that happened to be sitting next to the throne he sat upon. The demon roared at Yusuke, wielding the axe over his head.

"You'll pay!"

The axe came down hard, splitting the ground in two as Yusuke leapt away, his feet barely touching the ground. Jumping up once again, Kuwabara came up behind him, striking Shachi in the chest hard with his spirit sword.

Taking a direct hit caused him less pain, enabling Shachi to flip Kuwabara onto his back and swinging an oncoming Yusuke away from him. A little demon came up behind him as well, his sword at the ready.

Turning to see Hiei coming at him, Shachi gave a round house punch, sending Hiei flying into the wall. A kick to the face planted Shachi's head in the ground while another sword was impaled into his back. He cried out, blood seeping from his body heavily.

The blows were exchanged; blood flying everywhere and covering the stone cavern walls. As the fighting continued however, Kurama's body became closer and closer to fully burning up for good.

Luckily, Hiei knew what was happening to the body, and after swatting off Shachi's attacks managed to slide over to Kurama's body and began to unfasten the latches of the chains he was hooked onto.

_The more time we waste… the harder it will be for us to save him… hang on Kurama… just hold on._


	13. Yoko

"We can't go see Mother… we can't! I… I…" Yoko backed into the wall, shaking his head. Just the thought of visiting his mother in his current form made his heart shake. What would she think?

_She'd probably scream… or even faint! I can't bear to see her like that… she wouldn't even know what to do… she would never recognize me… _

The rain from the outside was still patting softly on the house, the air around them warm with the drops that fell. The house was still except for Yoko's little outburst. Hana gazed up at him tenderly, reaching out to him.

"Yoko, if we don't go see your mother… then how will she ever know you're alright?"

"We can't! I will not go see her for her own protection!" he retorted, his cold side coming out. His eyes narrowed at her, his demon energy rising. "I will not endanger her life… it's bad enough you know about me, and if I let her see, then who knows what demons will go after her!" he bore his fangs, practically hissing at her.

Hana stepped back, a look of fright passing through her eyes. "Well… I just wanted to make sure she was alright… I mean… you did say you loved her… so why not just go tell her the truth? I mean…" she paused, swallowing. "You told me the truth."

"That was a mistake on my part." He replied, his aura turning to ice. "I should not have endangered you as well. I knew I should have left when I had the chance. I revealed myself to you… and in doing so I have bought unfavorable luck!"

Yoko growled, clenching his fists.

"You cannot tell anyone about me! I can't let you go see my mother! I won't let you!" at that moment Hana ran for the door, hoping to get it open before Yoko reacted. Her movements were too slow as he blocked her easily, his eyes almost like icicles that bore into her.

He was so fast she didn't even see when he moved in front of her. Hana flinched in fear, speaking quickly.

"Yoko… I was just… I was just trying to help…"

"Humans don't know anything do they?" he muttered, his fangs will out. "I don't need your help… I don't need you to do anything! I got you involved… and I shouldn't have…" he growled harshly.

"Don't you dare try to see my mother! I will not allow you to put her in that kind of danger do you understand?"

His rage made her freeze, Hana's eyes locked on his golden orbs that were now icy and uncaring. Yoko breathed out, his claws sharp and ready for anything that she would do. The once warm air was now freezing, and as they stood there in a locked gaze Yoko suddenly gasped.

A drop fell to the floor, hiccups emerging from a body that was much smaller than his. He had forgotten who he was.

Quickly he reached out to her, Hana flying backwards towards the table and knocking herself down onto the hard floor.

"Hana!"

His voice fell upon deaf ears as she picked herself up and ran to her room, Yoko running after her. He reached the door as it slammed on his face, Yoko backing up to rub his nose. He shook his head and tried the knob, realizing it was locked.

"Hana… Hana I… I didn't… I didn't mean it! Hana…" his anger returned almost too quickly as he slashed at the door, making three claw marks in the wood. He heard her scream from the inside, Yoko's hand freezing.

_What am I doing? Stop it! Stop it! _

He closed his eyes, slapping himself on the head. Yoko's eyes softened, his body wanting nothing more than to tackle the door down and see her. He could hear her cries from inside the room, Yoko feeling hopeless.

"Hana open the door! Open the door!" he screamed, banging on the wood. More cries were heard as he heard her moving her desk towards the door and creating a barrier. He pushed against the furniture, hardly moving it because of his unwillingness to use his full strength.

Yoko breathed out, his body shaking now.

"H-Hana… I didn't mean it… please… don't… I'm not…" his voice cracked, his eyes closing and his body sinking to the ground. "I didn't mean it… I let my demon side get the better of me… I didn't… I didn't mean to make you cry…"

He bit his lip, his heart thumping like mad in his chest. For this, he would not forgive himself. He had made her cry.

"I didn't mean to make you cry… please don't cry… don't cry Hana… I'm not…" Yoko's eyes trembled hard, his claws making indents on the floor. He shook his head, gripping.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that… please… I let… my other side… Hana I'm sorry!" he cried, leaning his head against the door frame.

_I spoke harshly to her… what a fool I am. I told her… I told her that I didn't need her… and that I got her involved… but if it wasn't for Hana… _

His heart ached in pain, Yoko now realizing the full extent of what he had done. He slowly got up, the demon listening. She was crying hard in her room, his ears picking up every little teardrop that fell upon the bed sheets.

"Hana… don't cry… don't…" he could bear it no longer, the sound of her fragile body in pain made him want to curse at himself. How could he have let himself go? How could he have said such mean things?

Yoko shook his head, making his way to the couch in the living room. He buried himself in a pillow and even though he tried to cover his ears he could still hear her crying.

_I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted to protect my mother. But she was right. I should go see her. I have waited too long to tell her… and even now I believe I have done her wrong by doing so. Hana was right… she was right all along. _

_What I said to her… my anger took over… my little demonic side was enough to set her off the edge. She's probably afraid of me now. She backed away, that fear was evident in her eyes. She's afraid. _

_I'm sorry Hana… I'm so sorry… _

He turned his head to the back of the couch, hiding his face from the world. After a few moments he whimpered; his heart was throbbing and coldness settling over him. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head.

* * *

><p>His ears perked, picking up an almost quiet sound. He opened his eyes, his body weak and tired from all the clenching he did over the past few hours. Slowly, he sat up, looking around him. Yoko swallowed, seeing a familiar figure in the kitchen. He ducked his head quickly, almost not wanting to be seen.<p>

Her back was turned towards him, her hands getting a glass from the cabinet above. Yoko glanced at the clock that hung above him on the wall. She had locked herself in her room for three hours. He turned back in time to see her getting something out of the refrigerator, getting ready to make dinner.

Absent mindedly his stomach rumbled and only after putting a hand upon his stomach did he realize he was starving. His eyes dimmed, his lips pursing at the memory of his words.

_I don't need your help! _

He shook them away as he watched Hana prepare her meal, almost oblivious to his very presence near her. Yoko was shy now, hiding behind the pillows and not knowing what to do. He had to go over and say something to her, he knew that much. Yoko swallowed hard, a shiver flying down his spine before he got up slowly, turning to her.

The girl froze in her place, her ears picking up his movements. He froze as well, a gasp escaping his lips.

_Are you going to run? _

Her head turned to him slowly, Yoko picking up on her fast and fluttering heart. His hand came up and reached out to her, his foot moving only an inch before Hana dashed into the hallway, making her escape.

He cried out, calling her name and dashing after her. He caught her arm in his claw, Hana crying out in pain as his nails sunk into her by accident.

Yoko flinched away, releasing her almost immediately and watching as she fell to the floor. The girl began to cry again, holding her bleeding arm close to her. She didn't move away from him, but she did look up at him in weakness.

"Don't kill me… please?"

Her words made him drop to his knees, shaking his head vigorously. "I would never do that! Hana… Hana I'm sorry!"

The girl crawled from him now, her body writhing in pain. The demon went after her, holding her against him. "Let me help you!"

"I didn't do anything wrong! I was just trying to help!" she cried, struggling against him. "I don't wanna die… I don't wanna…"

He pressed his hand against her head, smothering her in his chest and blocking out her words. "Don't say that… don't say that! I would never harm you… not intentionally. Not now, not ever." His body shook with hers, his eyes burning.

"Hana I'm sorry… please forgive me… I… I don't… I don't want to be that evil demon… I want to be Yoko… just Yoko… please…"

Softly, she gazed up at him, swallowing her tears. The demon's eyes were soft as clouds now, his heart beating wildly just like hers.

"I'm sorry I hurt you… and I'm sorry I said those things… I didn't mean any of it… I got scared… I got… I got scared…" his nail came up again to trace her tears to her neckline.

"I didn't mean anything… if it wasn't for you Hana… please don't close yourself off… please?"

Hana wasn't sure how to respond, but he held her tighter, burying his nose in her hair and rocking her back and forth. "I didn't mean anything… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

The girl breathed, shivering in his grasp. She had come to love those arms around her, she had come to adore his breath against her. Hana was scared, but now, she understood.

"I know… why you are in such pain Yoko…"

The fox listened carefully, his hands around her and his eyes wide.

"Your demon side… you shouldn't let go of it…" she whispered, closing her eyes. "You should never let go of something like that… it's a part of who you are. You just need… to learn to control it."

Vines were beginning to grow around Hana's wounds, and as she spoke she could feel Yoko's energy pulsing through them.

"You scared me… and now I see the true you. The demon who is feared in Demon World, and who has also… learned to live like a human."

_That is… who I am. I am… Yoko. I am nobody but me. _

"I understand now."

The demon's body shook harder, his words almost too cracked to understand. "I want… nothing more… than to be me… and to tell my mother who I really am… but I do not know… if she will recognize me… or even if she will accept me…" he paused, his eyes burning more.

"I have lived as her superior… imagine being treated as a lesser? I was horrible to her… my mother… I'm sorry to you Hana… for being like that with you…"

Yoko rubbed his cheek against her head, hoping for some consolidation. "Can you ever forgive me?"

The girl smiled, nodding her head. "Only if you let me help you." Yoko agreed hastily and continued to hold her, rocking her back and forth slowly. The clock on the wall still ticked with that droning noise, and the wooden floor was now warm due to their body heat.

_I am who I am, and nobody else. _

Something overcame Yoko as he held her there, a certain feeling he couldn't quite place in his heart. He opened his mouth slightly, eyeing her lips. The girl was still up against him, and when he let her go she gazed at him. His eyes softened even more, his hands gently holding her body and bringing her face to his.

His tongue ran across her lips a few times, the taste of her skin making him roar from the inside. Yoko gazed at her affectionately, his eyes wide with a new emotion. Hana was blinking in confusion, her cheeks red and her eyes wide as well.

With vigor Yoko picked her up and stood up, rushing into the bedroom with Hana in his arms. He closed the door behind them, placing Hana down upon the mattress. He slipped next to her, holding onto her. He licked her lips again, his eyes burning.

"I'll never hurt you. I'll never hurt you again. I'm so sorry Hana…" with that, he buried his head in her chest, whimpers emerging from his body and his grip on her tight. Hana watched him carefully, her fingers coming up to stroke his ears.

In truth she had forgiven him already, as his actions were more than just filled with pain. She saw the real him. She saw Yoko the demon for who he really was, and was happy just to see how faithful he was to her. He had grabbed her by accident, and she could tell that he was only barely holding back when he spoke to her.

He didn't want to be alone, she knew that for sure. He didn't want to lose her either. His tongue tasted wonderful on her lips, and as she thought about it more she came to a conclusion.

He was going to tell his mother the truth.


	14. Shuuichi

"Are you ready Yoko?"

"Not… really." He stammered, fixing his cap. Yoko swallowed hard, adjusting his human clothes and not really feeling all that great. His mother would have the opportunity to see him for who he really was for the first time, and since he had no idea what the outcome would be he had to prepare for everything.

The two of them had fallen asleep together, later waking up to find that a day had passed and the sun was back out. Yoko was the first to note that he was happy to have Hana by his side, as she gave him comfort and strength. Her gentle presence near him offered him a little reminder of who he truly was. He was grateful for such a thing.

Hana had woken up very bemused, as she had forgotten that Yoko had slept with her. She had not expected him to be holding her when she awoke. Yoko would never know how happy she was.

The demon stepped near the door, taking a breath in and adjusting his bag over his shoulder. He could hear the tweeting of the birds outside, as well as the soft dewdrops that lingered from the previous days' rain. He was ready to face his mother.

"C'mon."

A gentle hand grabbed his, and slowly, they made their way out of the doorway.

* * *

><p>He stood in front of his own house, not willing to go a step further. They had gotten all the way across town, only for Yoko to chicken out at the very last minute. His legs were trembling and a sweat had formed on his brow. Sure he was in human clothes, but he knew that he would eventually have to reveal his true self to his mother. That would be the true test of his willpower.<p>

Hana stood next to him, dressed as nicely as she could have. She had bothered to dress up for this, and for that he should have felt a little more confident. This girl had taken the time to make sure he was alright before she left him with his mother.

"Yoko, you can't just stand there all day."

Her voice startled him, making him jump out of his skin. The girl blinked and then smiled at him softly, shaking her head.

"C'mon, you can't keep her waiting. Imagine her reaction when she sees her son again! You'd do her a world of good!"

"Or cause her to faint…"

Hana pouted, breathing out. "If you're going to be so down about this then why did we bother coming?" taking an arm in her hand she forced him forwards, nearly knocking him into the doorway. Yoko yelped out in panic, not realizing that she was leading his finger towards the doorbell.

The chime sounded.

Yoko's ears perked up as he tried to make an escape. Hana grabbed the demon by his tail, which happened to be sticking out of his pants.

"Yoko! Get back here!"

"She can't see me! I'm dead!"

Hana held him tight and Yoko couldn't move, almost frozen to his spot. He tried to get away by tugging at his tail, but Hana wouldn't let go. Tugging on Yoko's tail was like tugging on someone's hair, except just a bit more painful. He knew there was no escape, but he couldn't help himself from trying.

Eventually the two of them heard Yoko's mother approaching and the demon whipped his tail from Hana's hands, stuffing it back in his pants. He breathed in heavily, trying to calm himself. Hana took a hold of his arm and spoke to him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

At that moment the door opened, the woman peeking out from behind. She was beautiful, almost to the point where Hana thought she was a model or something.

"Hello?" she ventured, opening the door more. Yoko's eyes widened as he saw his mother, his heart skipping a beat with nervousness. His lips and tongue dried, words escaping him. Hana spoke for him.

"Hello! I'm Hana Tsukiyomi and this is my friend Yoko. If we could, could we come in please?"

The woman hesitated only a moment before smiling and nodding her head. The door opened more, letting the two of them in. The woman stared suspiciously at Yoko, but said nothing as they entered, Yoko trying his hardest not to make eye contact with his mother.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Hana replied, sitting down casually at the table Yoko called his own. The demon sat down with her, rubbing a finger across the glass and whispering to himself.

"This is where I would come home every day and have my meals… I would often find my food warm and ready… she was so good to me."

A kick to the shin silenced him as Hana eyed him, motioning to keep his mouth shut. She didn't want him ruining the surprise. The demon rubbed his leg after he flinched, but remained silent. He knew what she meant, but he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to tell his mother everything, and yet nothing at the same time. The woman came over to them, holding a pot of tea in her hand and pouring the drink into Hana's cup. Yoko watched silently.

"Tell me, what brings you two here on such a fine day?" Hana shifted her feet as the woman spoke to them, Hana sitting upright in her chair. She smiled at the woman, taking her hand in hers.

"I've seen the news… about Shuuichi."

All at once the mother's eyes watered, Yoko's eyes widening at his mother's response to his name. He had no idea that his name could cause such a reaction.

"Yes…" she whispered, shaking her head. "He's my baby… I have no idea why he would have left. We gave him everything…"

"I know, I know." Hana comforted her, taking the woman in her arms and rubbing the now weeping mother. A glance from Hana told Yoko that he should start talking, but of course no words came to mind.

Hana let go of his mother, speaking softly to her. "Listen, my friend, Yoko, he had something to tell you. It's rather important."

The mother gazed over at Yoko, who swallowed hard and froze at her gaze. He glanced away, but then turned back to his mother. Slowly, he stood up from his chair. The woman cowered a bit from him.

"My, he's tall."

"Please, just listen." Hana urged, eyeing Yoko. The demon paused, not sure of what to say. He opened his mouth once or twice, but nothing came out. He didn't want to sound stupid, but he knew he had to speak.

"Mother…"

The woman's gaze turned fierce for a second, her body backing away from him. Hana watched in silence as the scene unfolded, not wanting to get between a mother and her son.

"What did you call me?" the woman asked, glaring at him. "Nobody calls me that but my two sons."

"I AM your son. I'm… I'm Shuuichi…" Yoko stepped forward, the woman shaking her head vigorously.

"You're not Shuuichi! How could you possibly be him? Is this a joke?"

The woman got up from her chair and began to usher them out, urging them to go. "I've had enough people wanting to claim that their friends are my son! I just want my own son back!"

"Mother it's me!" Yoko cried, ripping off his hat and his human clothes. Hana gasped as the demon stood there in his regular tunic outfit, his tail and ears out for all to see. He gazed at his mother tenderly, almost at loss for words.

"Mother… Mother don't you recognize me? It's me… Shuuichi… Mother please… I promised I would call you and I never did… I didn't know what your reaction would be when you saw me like this… Mother I… I'm so sorry…"

His words trailed off as the woman gazed at him in horror. Yoko's eyes softened, his words almost silent.

"I love you Mother."

Hana backed away slowly as the woman continued to gaze at Yoko in confusion, coming closer to him. Yoko stood in silence as the woman touched his cheek tenderly, her hand only barely reaching him.

After a few moments Yoko's mother gasped aloud, putting a hand upon her mouth. The demon locked eyes with the woman, and the truth was revealed.

"S… Shuuichi?"

"Mother…"

She ran at him, nearly tackling him over in a hug. Yoko seemed surprised at first, but quickly returned the favor as he crouched down, hugging his mother. She cried upon his shoulder, stroking his long silver hair.

"I saw your eyes… only Shuuichi looks at me with those eyes… oh Shuuichi…" Yoko's eyes traveled upwards to see a little girl standing behind the table, gazing at them softly. She nodded her head, Yoko's eyes shining with thankfulness. She would never understand what she did for him that day.

* * *

><p>"I never knew… you're so old! And so powerful! Imagine that… my little Shuuichi." She took a sip of her tea, sitting next to her son. "Well I can't call you little anymore; you're so much taller than I am!"<p>

"It's because I'm a demon Mother. But regardless of what I am, you'll always be my mother."

Yoko drew her close, hugging her to his chest before letting go once again. Standing up and putting his dish away in the cabinet in front of him. The woman sighed, rubbing her head.

"Let me understand you, Shuuichi. You mean to tell me that your friends are out trying to get back your human body?"

"Exactly." He replied, washing the plates in the sink. He had a smile upon his face, relief spreading through him wildly. Hana had been right. A mother saw through everything. A mother knew who her son was. Even if he didn't look anything like he did beforehand.

"Oh my. Your friend Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"Yes, along with my other friend Hiei. You have yet to meet him, but I trust he'll like you. You're my mother after all."

The woman sat back and sipped at her tea more, getting up and putting the last of the dishes away. The sun was already high in the sky, signaling the start of the afternoon. Yoko smiled at his mother, speaking to her.

"I'm glad you understand Mother. I don't know what I would have done if you had reacted differently."

"How could I?" she replied, chuckling. "You're my son, and no matter what form you take, you will always be my little Shuuichi."

"Mother…" he smiled whole heartedly, his ears twitching back and forth with happiness. Even his tail found a reason to be active. He was alive with happiness, and he had one person to thank.

"By the way, where is Hana?" Yoko asked, turning around and looking about the house. "I haven't heard a word from her ever since we started catching up Mother."

The woman watched as the demon walked to his room, opening the blinds and looking through his things. "Coming back here… it's almost like a dream." He sighed, closing his door behind him and walking back to his mother who sat in the living room.

"Where's Hana?" he asked again, sitting down with her. The woman sighed, sipping at the very last of her tea.

"She left a while ago Shuuichi."

Yoko's ears perked. "What?" he got up hastily, looking about him and listening for Hana's footsteps. He sniffed as well, hoping to catch her scent.

Her scent was long gone.

"She left while we were conversing. You went to your room for a second to look for our photo album and she bid her farewell. She said to give you this."

The mother held out a slip of paper, Yoko taking it and opening the message.

"If you ever want to reach me.

Thank you Yoko.

For everything.

Hana."

A phone number at the bottom confirmed her house residence, but all that did was make Yoko panic. He stared at the paper for a second before speaking quickly.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, I suppose she was going back home." His mother replied. She tilted her head, blinking. "Shuuichi are you alright?"

"Mother she…" he swallowed, the paper almost too moist in his hand. "She gave me a place to stay… while I tried to reason with what was happening." His words seemed distant in his ears, his brain not really comprehending them.

"She gave me a bed; warm meals… water… everything I could ask for."

"Does she live alone?"

"Her mother… I'm sure her mother is gone, and her father… he's not the type to be around."

"Is she alright?"

"She's… she's a little…" Yoko's eyes widened slightly.

"Lonely."

"Is she really?"

"She's lonely… and then I came into her life… she helped me… when I needed it the most…" he took a breath, standing up and sniffing around. "But now she's… she's gone…"

His mother watched as the demon paced back and forth, not knowing what to do. He was stuck in his mind, and his heart was screaming at him.

"Shuuichi."

Yoko turned his head to see a smile upon his mother's face. "A girl like that… doesn't come along every day."

The demon froze, almost unsure of what she was saying. The woman got up almost uncaringly and began to cook something in a pot, the delicious aroma filling his nostrils.

"The door will be open if you want to sleep here."

The demon's eyes softened and he rushed towards her, hugging her close to him. "Mother… thank you."

The woman chuckled, watching as Yoko sprang out the door and into the sunlight. She put a hand to her heart, whispering.

"My Shuuichi… in love! How romantic!"


	15. My Love

His legs pounded as his nose caught the slight smell of her scent. He jumped left and right from tree branch to tree branch, trying to catch up to her.

_I don't remember where she lives… she never bothered to tell me… Hana… where are you? _

He landed on another tree branch and all of a sudden his nose caught her scent, Yoko's tail twitching as he looked down to see the girl walking north.

_Hana! _

Leaping from the tree he touched the ground only slightly before running into her, taking her arm in his grasp.

"Hana!"

She began to jerk away, but when she turned she realized Yoko was holding her. Her body softened.

"Oh, Yoko! What're you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Why did you leave?" he asked, letting go of her arm.

"I didn't… want to interrupt your time with your Mom… I can understand that kind of time is valuable to you."

Yoko stared at her peculiarly, tilting his head. "But… you could have stayed. Mother likes meeting new people, and I'm sure if-"

"I didn't want to get involved." Hana interrupted, smiling at him. "You're back with your mother… and that's all that matters, isn't it?"

The demon blinked, surprised by her interruption. Hana continued to speak to him, her words almost trembling.

"You're… back home. I mean, you can come visit me anytime, and I'm sure when your friends get your real body back you'll go back to college and all that…"

"Hana… what are you saying?" he asked, coming closer to her. Hana stepped back, shaking her head. "You're home now, Yoko. Go home."

He swallowed, his brain finally analyzing her words. "Hana… I'm glad I'm with my mother again… but that doesn't mean… that doesn't mean I have to…" he trailed off, gazing at her.

"You deserve to be with someone you love Yoko, go back home. I know you wanted this more than anything. That's why I gave you my number. In case if you ever wanted to see me again."

"But I… but I want… I want…" his words trembled, just like hers. His heart was vibrating in his chest, his body shaking.

"You… didn't have to leave. You could have stayed… at least… for a little while." Hana's eyes followed up to his, the golden orbs boring into her.

"Hana, home is where I choose to be. Maybe I have a home with my mother but… I also have another home."

The girl's body froze as she gasped, taking a step back. Her hand came up to her heart, almost too surprised to speak.

"I choose… to have a home. With someone I can trust. Who I know is kind, and gentle, just like my mother, but who I adore on a different level. That one person…"

His finger touched her cheek gently, tracing down to her lips and massaging them for a second before brushing her hair behind her ear. He was so soft.

"Is standing right in front of me."

"Yoko…"

Without warning he took her in his arms and he leapt into the sky, carrying her towards that one place they shared. The flowers were calling him there, and there would be the place where he would make her his.

* * *

><p>"It's so pretty at this time, isn't it Yoko?"<p>

He turned his head to her, nodding. The field of flowers surrounded them completely, Hana drawing every detail in her sketchbook. Yoko watched her silently, never tearing his gaze from her. He knew she was his.

The sun was beginning to set already as they sat there, together in this field. He was so close to her he could feel her heartbeat. His tail was wrapped around her, his arms around his knees as he gazed at her drawing.

"Is there a flower you have never drawn before?" he asked, his voice sultry as silk. A wind blew across his face, waving his hair about. He was happy to have found her.

"Yeah, there are a few flowers." Hana sighed, poking at the ground. "I just wish that I could see something beautiful that I can draw, you know? Something that only comes around once a year."

Yoko paused for a moment, thinking. Reaching into his hair he pulled out a little seed, handing it to Hana and pressing it into her hand.

"Something like this?"

Out of the seed bloomed a red rose, glittering with dewdrops as if it had been recently showered. Hana breathed in, a smile upon her face.

"A rose! How beautiful! I love roses!"

"I figured as much."

Immediately she planted the rose in the ground, patting the soil nicely and drawing it in her sketchbook. Yoko came around her, placing his head upon her shoulder and speaking.

"Do you know what a red rose means?"

Hana's pencil stopped for a second, the girl thinking. "Each color means something?" Yoko nodded, sitting up behind her.

"Yes. A yellow rose symbolizes the feeling of waiting for something to happen." He inched closer to her, his breath upon her neck.

"A pink rose tells the receiver that he or she is sorry for something, while a red rose…" Yoko's hands reached around Hana's waist and grasped at her stomach.

"A red rose symbolizes love."

The girl turned red, feeling Yoko's hands slide up her body. She felt his chin nuzzling against her head as he purred, pushing her closer to him.

"I've come to terms with my emotions now." He stated, licking her cheek. "I understand that all I need to know is one thing. That one thing that Yoko desires the most is right here in his grasp. She's right here."

Hana didn't know what to say, but dropped her sketchpad. The pencil rolled off into the grass, her body trembling with anticipation.

"Yoko… I'm only fifteen…"

He smiled at her, licking at her cheek more. "That doesn't matter to me. For someone who is as old as I am, things like this do not happen often." He wrapped his arms around her more, rocking her back and forth.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt you if you don't like it."

"Yoko…" she sighed, giving into him. "I trust you."

"I trust you as well."

His hands grasped at her top, pulling it off and letting her bare skin shine in the sunlight. He moved closer, his claws feeling that soft plush. He gasped a bit, groping as much as he desired.

"I never knew you were this endowed."

"My sweaters cover up my size."

"They certainly are rather large. Especially for someone of your age." He found her rough, his fingers slipping beneath her bra to take a hold of what he wanted the most. With his teeth he tore the back of her bra off, letting it fall into the soil.

Yoko massaged her rough gently, Hana falling into him almost passionately. "Not too rough…"

"Alright."

Pushing her down into the soil he came on top of her, his teeth tearing apart her outfit so that the only article of clothing left was her underwear. With his claws he tore that off as well, licking at his desire. She hollered as he nipped gently at her, his hands upon her thighs and thrusting them open more.

He was not done of course, as he tore off his own clothing as well to reveal his well built body. Yoko smiled mischievously, biting at his arm to draw the ecstasy further.

His hands grasped at her plush and he sucked at her, wrapping what he could in his arms and resisting the urge to thrust into her right then and there. These things took time.

Slowly Hana gained the position of the upper side, as Yoko was too heavy for her to manage if she were on the bottom. He spread his arms out wide, watching Hana's breasts as they came closer to his face, his tongue tasting her very skin.

He whispered into her ear as his hands massaged her behind, his fingers playing with her skin as he did so.

"Can you bite me?"

"What?"

"I want you to bite me."

"Yoko…"

"Just do this, please?"

She hesitated, not sure of what he wanted really but following his command. Yoko flicked his hair back, opening up a spot on his right shoulder. He smiled as she clamped her jaws around his muscle, the demon moaning in ecstasy.

"That's it… that's it… harder…"

She dug her jaws in further, Yoko pushing her behind down onto his swollen member. He was hard as it was, and this was only making him grow harder. He entered into her, Yoko having to cramp his body so he could fit.

He moaned as she released him, her jaws making indents in his skin. He pushed her down now, forcing her onto her back and forcing himself into her.

Hana yelped at the sudden movement, but he was gentle with her while doing so. Because he was so tall as she could see was his chest moving back and forth as he heaved in and out of her.

Getting to know him well, she lifted her legs and wrapped around his behind, digging her nails into his sides. Yoko gasped, a sweat forming on his brow. He smiled as he pushed in harder, his love for her so great he could only bear the love so much further.

His urges became poundings and soon she was gasping along with him. Their organs sucked, and soon he came in her, Yoko screaming wildly. Hana screamed along with him, the two of them collapsing upon a bed of flowers that had bloomed beneath them in their love.

He turned his head to her as he panted, the sun's last rays dying out as he inched closer to his love. They were only a foot apart but that one foot seemed like an eternity. The demon closed in upon her, taking her in his arms and rocking her back and forth. The girl opened her eyes and continued to pant, the demon's breaths returning to normal before hers could even catch up.

The bed of flowers was soft as the demon got up, the girl in his arms and his strength returning to him with the power of a thousand S class demons. He knew she was his. He had made her his. Yoko the demon had fallen in love. That was all he had ever asked for.

While he walked to her house, he whispered into her ear, rocking her to sleep with a lullaby she would not soon forget.

"I love you forever,

I love you for always.

As long as you're with me,

My baby you'll be."

The house door opened and closed softly as the demon entered into the darkness. He stepped quietly into the house, making sure to lock the door behind him. He headed towards the shower, bathing both him and her before picking her up again and heading towards the bedroom.

Laying her down first and putting her clothes on her Yoko picked up his boxers from the pile of clothes he had left there and snuggled in next to her, the girl already fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly, knowing that in all his life he had never found someone like her.

She was the one who he would look for in a crowd full of people. She was the one he wished to spend the rest of his life with. She was the one he loved.

_I love you forever. _

_I love you for always. _

_As long as you're with me, _

_My Hana you'll be. _


	16. Tears

"Is that it? Is it over?" he panted hard, his sword almost vanishing due to the lack of energy. Kuwabara took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. Yusuke also panted hard, his shirt torn off and his body reeking of sweat and blood. This was a man's smell.

The castle walls were lined with blood, both of human and of demon. The two companions stood with their backs to the walls, ready for anything and staring at the dead body that was slowly beginning to rot. Yusuke smiled now, his body fully ready and his fists up.

"Well, we managed to beat that bastard down."

"And we also know how to get rid of the curse!"

"Yeah, and getting Kurama to drink this potion is going to be a cinch!" the boy held up the small vile that was filled with pink liquid. "Who knew that the parasite could be killed with antioxidants?"

"Hey, a little help here?"

The two of them turned to see Hiei struggling to upright the body of their friend. Yusuke rushed over immediately and took the body from him, nearly throwing up in the process.

"Oh God what the hell! His body is rotting from the inside out!"

The demon nodded, snatching the vile from Yusuke's grasp. "If we are to heal him and return him to normal, we have to act quickly. The more time passes the harder it will be for us to reunite the two beings."

"Aren't they already two separate beings?"

"Not exactly." Opening the vile with his teeth Hiei splashed the liquid easily over the body lightly, just enough to cover the skin. Yusuke screamed at the action.

"What the hell!"

"Just watch." Kuwabara came up behind them, gasping at the sight. "Wow, look at that!" slowly, the body was renewed, skin growing back and the warts vanishing. The liquid even did so much as to provide the body with clothing. The three of them remained silent as the change occurred, not bothering to really try to address the issue that Yusuke and Hiei were both dealing with a naked male body only a few moments before. That was something that they would keep a secret from Kurama forever.

"If we use the liquid on Kurama, it'll kill the virus and set them both back together right?" Kuwabara asked, sniffing.

"Exactly." Throwing Kurama towards Kuwabara, Yusuke ran towards the exit door, his heart pounding in his chest. "We have to find Kurama and fast! That body isn't going to last us the entire day you know!"

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes slightly he saw a pair of round orbs in front of him. He smiled slyly and licked at the rough of one of the orbs, getting a squeal out of the girl who lay in front of him. Yoko chuckled, coming up and seeing the girl's eyes open.<p>

"Good morning."

Hana blinked for a second, seeing him for the first time since the previous night. She smiled and buried her head in his chest. "Hello!"

Yoko laughed at her reaction, grabbing her and rolling onto the floor, cuddling her with his arms. He nuzzled her with his nose, licking at her cheek and speaking.

"You're finally awake."

"You're in a good mood Yoko."

"How can I not be?" he asked, letting her go and sitting up on the hard floor. His naked body was only barely covered by the sheets, and he flicked his tail towards her.

"I found someone I can trust. Why would I not be in a good mood?"

The girl smiled at him, pulling on her sheets to shield herself from his watching eyes. "Last night was amazing…" she whispered, blushing. "I never thought… someone could hold me like that… or even love me."

His nails came towards her neck, tracing up to her cheek and behind her ear. He came closer to her, his lips nearly upon hers.

"You have me. I believe I qualify for the position of 'loving' you." Hana giggled, tackling him over and laughing at the same time.

"I'm so glad!"

The two of them got back up again, holding each other's hands and walking towards the closet, getting dressed. As she pulled her sweater over her head she paused, Yoko hearing the hesitation in her movements.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his silver hair in his eyes and his ears perked. The sun shone through the window, creating warmth in the room. He listened carefully, waiting an answer. The warmth seemed to fade as she spoke, noting the truth.

"I wonder where Dad is."

Yoko had forgotten about her father, and seeing as he scared the man off Yoko found him to be no more of a threat to his love. He stood up, his eyes narrowing and his body stiffening.

"Well, why do you care?"

"He's my dad, how could I not care?" she replied, putting on a pair of jeans. "I mean, he's out there somewhere. You scared him off… and I don't know if he's going to come back or not."

Yoko pursed his lips, but understood her point of view. He sighed, pulling his words together. "I suppose… we can search for him today. If you like."

Her body turned to him, those eyes shining with radiance and hope. The demon smiled softly back at her, a shy blush erupting from his cheeks. She ran towards him and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the kitchen. He knew he had done her good.

* * *

><p>"Where do you suppose he is?" she asked, her feet following the trail of stones that happened to be crossing a river. Dressed in his human attire Yoko accompanied his love, his hands in his pockets and his ears perked at every sound. He had no intention of leaving her to find her father all by herself, and when push came to shove he would do anything for her.<p>

He shrugged at her question, kicking a pebble down the hill that they walked upon. Hana was a little bit ahead of him, skipping on top of the stones that emerged out of the water. The stream was the same one they had passed not all too long ago, when Yoko was still beginning to understand her as a person. How far they had come.

The sun was bright that day, Yoko smelling the beautiful scent of flowers and lilacs as they passed through the wood and into civilization. Little squirrels rustled here and there, twitching their noses at him in approval. They all knew.

Hana turned around, her feet still skipping on the stones. "Well, I thought he would be underneath the bridge here, but it seems like he isn't…" sighing to herself mostly she went back to the mainland, scratching her head.

"Where could he be?"

Before Yoko could respond a rustling sound came from his left, the demon grabbing Hana and pinning her against him as two men emerged from the bushes, holding guns in their hands. His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked the men, growling under his breath. Another man shouted from the distance, possibly screaming at the demon.

"That's it! That's the thing that she hired to kill me!" the smell of alcohol became dominant in Yoko's nostrils as he turned to see who the man was. With a growl he realized the man who had emerged and screamed was none other than Hana's father.

"She didn't hire me to kill you." Yoko replied to him, his fangs bared. His claws extended as he prepared himself for battle, the guns in his eye range and his body ready for action. Hana clung to him however, not wanting to leave his side. He gazed down at the little human and his anger lessened. His eyes softened when he looked at her.

"Fire!"

The command was almost too sudden as Yoko's body instinctively grabbed his little love and flew away from the oncoming bullets, landing a few feet behind the men. Hana's father held up a bottle and tossed it at Yoko's head, missing by a few inches. The demon growled, setting Hana down and hiding her in the bushes.

"Stay here, do you understand?"

"Yoko, don't hurt them… don't hurt them please… they don't know what they're doing…" a few gunshots caused her to scream and hide her head, cowering in fear. Yoko growled more, his ears and tail flicking back and forth wildly.

"You cannot expect me not to kill them Hana! Let me protect you!" taking her hand in his he locked eyes with her, his heart racing in his chest. He would protect her with all his might, with everything he had. He would protect her until the day she died.

The girl gazed back at him, her hand trembling in his mighty grip. The foxes and the squirrels around them ran, shouts from people ringing in Yoko's ears. The shots were fired again, the men coming closer. Yoko urged her.

"Please Hana!"

Her head was ducked, but her body said everything he needed to know. She put her hand on the ground, her nails digging into the soil. He knew what had to be done.

Standing up almost like a God, he threw off his human clothes, glaring at them through those golden eyes. The men who were firing were dressed like her father, haggard and almost too drunk to even aim straight. This gave him the opening he needed.

"You should know better than to corner an animal like a fox. We have a tendency to show our teeth."

His eyes turned icy now, his body moving faster than Hana could register. With a single strike a claw went through the first man, Yoko's hand emerging almost too easily as the man collapsed, and his mouth open in a silent scream. The demon smiled, smelling the blood of the man who would have killed his love easily. He would win this battle, he knew that much.

Standing back up to his full height the other man cowered in fear, dropping his weapon and beginning to make a run for it. Yoko almost let him go, but instead found that inner demon and bound the man by the knees to a plant that had uprooted. The plant wrapped around the man's leg, devouring his meat and tearing his flesh apart. The man screamed bloody hell, but the plant had no mercy as it chomped down upon the meal that Yoko had so lovingly provided for it. The demon then turned to the father, his eyes locked on his target.

He moved slowly towards the man, speaking almost too silently.

"You should have never returned. Did I not tell you what would happen if you did?" the man held his gun steady, but his hand was trembling so much that Yoko dared to think he would crap his pants before he got a single shot out. The demon continued to talk, the demonic plants uprooting with every footstep he took.

"You will pay for your deeds. I swore to her that I would make you wish you were never born… and I live out my promises."

The man fired his gun in fright, screaming as he did so. The demon easily dodged the bullet and rammed his claw into the stomach, piercing through the intestines before hearing another scream erupt behind him.

The man gripped Yoko's arm, the demon retracting it and pushing the man aside, leaving him to bleed to death. Yoko's ears were focused on another sound, the sound of a scream coming from the bushes behind them. A few startled birds gave him the necessary information. Their screams informed him of everything.

The human! They cried. The human is down!

His eyes widened as he ran towards Hana, his feet barely touching the ground and his hands wiping the blood off of his arms. The girl had fallen upon her back, her hand clutching her chest. He was upon her now, speaking quickly.

"Hana! Hana what happened?" he cried, taking her by the shoulders. She coughed a bit, blood spilling onto him. Yoko froze, the demon not knowing what to do for the first time in his life.

_Calm down… calm down she's still alive… think Yoko think! _

"Hana… tell me what happened! Hana!" his desperate cries were muted by her coughs and her violent movements. She still clutched her chest, her breaths heaving and her body twitching. The girl cried in pain, tears flowing down her face. Yoko breathed out, looking around him for some sort of place to go. He swallowed, looking back down at her.

"Hana… Hana it'll be alright! Hana answer me!"

A cough was his response as she shook harder, her eyes dimming. The scent of gunpowder flew through his nose, making him stop.

He shot her! That bastard shot her!

"HANA!" he screamed, trying his best to control himself. "Don't you dare leave me! You hear me? Don't you dare!"

The blood that flowed from her wound made him press his claws against the open vessel, but it proved to be useless as the artery was hit badly. His eyes shook, not wanting to let go of her just yet.

"Hana! Hana!"

"Kurama!"

The demon turned his head, three familiar figures making their way towards him. Out of the bushes came the ones he had been waiting for this entire time. They had come at a desperate hour, and Yoko wasn't about to give them the slightest bit of attention. Hana needed him the most, and he would not leave her side. One of them held a familiar red haired boy, while the other two ran to him at full speed. His friends had returned from Demon World.

"Kurama! We have your body!" Yusuke cried, getting Kuwabara to drop Kurama in front of Yoko. The demon pulled back, holding Hana in his arms. Hiei stepped forth, the first to notice Yoko's change in aura.

"We just came back and this is how you greet us? Warm welcoming." He sarcastically snapped, the little demon clenching his teeth. The older demon did not look at him however, as his eyes were glued to the girl he held in his arms. Hiei's eyes turned to the girl as well, seeing her desperate state.

Kuwabara was the first to ask what was going on however, as he felt the change in aura as well. "Kurama… we got your body back… if you don't hurry, you'll-"

"None of that matters!" Yoko cried, turning his head to them in fury. He rose to his feet, carrying Hana with him. "You have to help me…" he stated, his eyes trembling with worry. "I can't… I can't seem to heal her… my plants aren't doing anything…"

The vines that were once wrapped around her dropped off, dying in the grass. Yoko shook his head, swallowing hard.

"If you don't help me, she'll die! I need to know where the nearest hospital is!" Yusuke gazed at his friend, unsure of what to do. "Kurama… don't you think she can wait? I mean, she's still alive… your plants can-"

"Where is the hospital damnit!" Yoko's sudden outburst subdued Yusuke into silence as the demon glared at them all. "Nothing else matters right now but getting her the help she needs!" his eyes went back to his love as he rocked her back and forth gently.

Kuwabara pursed his lips, and then thought for a moment. "There's an infirmary down the road to the right. If we go there, I'm sure we can get her help."

The fox breathed in, nodding his head. "Show me the way."

The big orange haired man scratched the back of his neck and nodded back to the demon, already beginning to run into the distance. Yusuke watched as Yoko followed him hastily, sighing all the same.

"I hope Kurama knows what he's doing…" without another word Yusuke followed them as well, Hiei being the one left behind. The demon crouched down in the grass for a second, eyeing the blood that stained the ground. His fingertips ran across the smears, his mind contemplating what he had just seen.

_Kurama… have you…_

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be alright?" he asked, his body shaking with worry. The hospital was filled with dim lights, Yoko doing his best not to hit any of them with his head. The nurses were running around like mad, trying to get her vitals back to normal.<p>

"She's losing too much blood!"

"Wet cloths! Get me some wet cloths!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we need to take her into the emergency room." Yoko had been running with the nurses, watching every step. From the minute they entered into that building he screamed that she needed help, and all of them came. Kuwabara and Yusuke were the first to drag the doctors out and Hiei did not stay far behind as he threatened all who opposed them with 'cutting in line' with his sword. The doctors had taken her right away, seeing no reason to wait for something like this.

All the other patients had left in eagerness, not wanting to stick around to see what a strange looking man and his friends were doing at a time like this. Yoko paused in his movements, seeing the nurse trying to hold him back.

"We have to take her into the emergency room! You have to wait out here!"

"But I'm the only-"

"Please sir!"

The nurse rushed off after pushing him aside, slamming the doors behind her. Yoko's ears picked up the numerous voices as his heart raced in his chest. They were screaming at each other, the needles being stuck in her skin and trying to bring her back to life.

The lights were dim, and the room was cold, Yoko doing everything he could to hold himself together. The doors shut on him, the demon breathing out in stress as he found a seat next to his friends.

The three of them gazed at him expectantly, waiting to see if he would notice that they had retrieved his body. Hiei was the first to break the silence.

"Kurama… what happened while we were away?"

The fox turned his head, putting his hands on his head. "I can't… I can't talk about that right now Hiei. I need to know if she's alright."

"Kurama, you know you're going to have to talk. She'll be in there for at least two hours." The demon replied, eyeing him. "Now tell us, why are you so attached to this girl?"

Yusuke sat up, looking at both Yoko and Hiei. "You're attached to that girl? I could have told him that Hiei! The way that he was acting was like someone who had…" he stopped, realizing his words. Putting a hand to his head, he shook it.

"Wow. You of all people Kurama."

"Nothing will matter if she doesn't make it out alive!" Yoko stammered, trying to hold everything in. "I… I can't lose her…"

Kuwabara stood up from his chair, walking over to the demon and taking a hold of his arm. "Get up."

Yoko stood up warily, looking down at Kuwabara when he did. "What is it Kuwabara?" he asked tiredly.

The boy looked up at the demon with firm eyes, nodding his head. "I'd say you got a lotta pent up energy inside of you. I can feel it."

"You can feel his energy?" Yusuke asked almost dumbly. Kuwabara nodded, taking the demon's arm again. "It's alright Kurama. You can tell us."

The fox gazed at him weakly, his eyes trembling as he did so. "Kuwabara…" Yusuke came up behind him and nudged him, winking as well. "Hey, whatever it is, we'll get through it together, won't we?"

Yoko was shocked beyond belief and the breaking point came only a little bit after that. Hiei stood up as well, standing off to the side. His back was turned to them, his words warm.

"You're our friend Kurama. You have an obligation to tell us everything."

Yoko's lip trembled hard, his words nearly spilling over.

"I…I…"

He took a deep breath in, Kuwabara amazed at what he saw in front of him. His eyes softened, his hand coming up to touch his friend.

"Kurama…" Yusuke murmured, almost unbelieving. The demon had his head down, his hands to his eyes. Tears poured down his face, his body shaking. Hiei turned his head to see the sight, the little demon for once not having anything to say at all.

"I love her… I love her!"

Kuwabara caught his friend as Yoko latched onto him, crying hard. The boy did his best to hold the demon up as they stood there, hearing Yoko cry for the first time in his long life.

Hiei watched on, his eyes soft and understanding.

_So I was right. Yoko the Bandit… fell in love with a human girl. _


	17. My Little Flower

Two hours had passed between Yoko's outburst and the call to come into the emergency room. He had told them everything, everything that they wanted to know. How she had found him, how she had taken him in, and how she had become his love. For the first time in his life Yoko trusted someone other than his mother and friends. Hana was the girl who would wake up with him every day of his life and look him in the eyes and tell him that she loved him. She would be the one to kiss his bruises, make him tea when he was sick, and adore his plants like no other person would. She was his one, his only, and his life.

Of course the others thought that this was very amusing at first until they understood the extent of his love for her. Although he never actually stated that he loved her to Hana herself, he acted upon his impulses, which had never failed him. This led to questions.

"How come you haven't told her you loved her yet Kurama?" Yusuke asked, sipping at a soda he had gotten from a far off vending machine. The demon shook his head and shrugged; his eyes dry and his heart calm once again.

"I'm not sure… I guess I could never find the right time."

"Well didn't you say you guys uh…" Kuwabara turned red, making gestures with his fingers. Yoko stared at him for a second before understanding, replying.

"Yes. We did. That… that was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me. I don't ever recall…" he shivered, a smile appearing on his usually cold face. "Being so happy."

"So the demon Yoko finally fell in love. How touching." Hiei finally said, crossing his legs. He had been sitting in the corner listening in to the conversation not really saying anything, but feeling the need to express his opinion.

"Kurama, do you realize what you have to do now?" he asked, leaning forwards. "You have to show her your human self."

"I know that." Yoko replied almost sadly. "But… she loves this form so much… even though I said I would never use this form again… I can't really let go. I never leave anything behind."

"Who was it that fell in love?" the demon pressed, eyeing the fox. Yoko froze, unsure of his question.

"Was it _you_ that fell in love? Or was it Yoko?"

"I still don't understand."

"The demon Yoko that you are right now fell in love with a human girl. It wasn't Shuuichi who fell in love now was it? Or perhaps it was Kurama."

Yoko's mouth dropped open, finally realizing Hiei's words. He struggled for an answer, but that he could obtain.

_Was it I Yoko who fell in love with her? Or was it the half breed Kurama? Shuuichi wasn't around… but could he love her as well? _

"Uh, I hate to break this silence but…" Kuwabara pointed towards the body of the human Shuuichi that had been lying on the floor for some time now. "If we don't get you back in there, there's no telling what will happen to your body Kurama."

The fox flicked his tail, almost eyeing his own body coldly. He sneered at it, turning his head. "Going back into there… would prove useless if Hana does not make it out alive."

"You have to return to your body." Hiei pushed, glaring at him. "Or else I will not be very happy."

"Short stuff's got a point." Kuwabara agreed. "We went all the way to Demon World, defeated Shachi or whatever his name was, and then dragged your body back here. You should at least give us the benefit of letting yourself back in!"

At that moment Yoko stood up in a fury, his cold demeanor emanating from his pores. "Don't you understand?" he hissed. "I don't care about any of that. The only thing that is important to me right now is that girl who's in that room!" he paused.

"If she doesn't make it out… then there is no reason for me… to leave this form." With exhaustion he fell back down, sighing as he did so. His golden eyes turned to his human form, tilting his head.

"I never knew I could feel this way about my own existence…"

"Excuse me?" a nurse caught Yoko's attention, his head turning to see the woman holding her notepad. "You can come on in. She's sleeping, but she's alright. The surgery took a lot out of her."

The fox jumped up quickly and spoke. "Are you sure? Was it successful?"

"Of course it was. That girl has a lot of spunk."

Running past her Yoko threw himself into the room that was labeled with Hana's name. the door opened with a bang, and very slowly Yoko took in the form that lay before him.

She was clad in white, her arms by her side and her figure beautiful in the moonlight that covered her face. His eyes softened, his body moving towards her almost as if he was in a daze. His friends did not fall far behind, Yusuke being the last to enter and close the door behind them.

The fox knelt down by the girl's side, putting a hand upon hers. He smiled warily, speaking to her in whispers.

"Don't worry Hana… you'll be alright."

* * *

><p>"Let's see now… the hospital is right over… aha! There it is!" her broomstick flew towards the ground safely, landing with a soft thud. Her sandals clacked as she entered into the white of the hospital, people bustling around her and not paying attention. She was the grim reaper after all, and couldn't be seen by anybody but a certain few.<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened again, Yusuke turning around to see who was entering. Silence had filled the room ever since Yoko decided to take Hana's hand and remain on his knees. He wouldn't let go of her, even when his friends begged him to go back to his body. Time was running out for both him and Hana.<p>

"Botan!"

At her name everyone turned around, seeing the blue haired girl before them. She looked around almost nervously, waving to them.

"H-Hello! Fancy seeing all of you here!"

Yusuke was the first to smell something. "What're you here for Botan? How'd you find us?"

"Well!" Botan put her hands on her hips. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Botan!"

"Alright!" she hushed him, sighing with grief. "Gah. I came here because I have to escort someone to Spirit World."

A cold silence took over, subduing all of them. Kuwabara shook with nervousness as Hiei gazed at the fox that was now on his feet. Yoko's eyes were fixated upon Botan, his body trembling.

"You're here… for her?" he asked weakly, motioning to Hana. Botan took a glance at the girl, and then looked back at her little notepad. Nodding her head Botan breathed out, holding herself.

"She's the next person I have to escort to Spirit World. Do you all know her?"

Yusuke was about to reply when a sudden chill overcame him. Kuwabara froze in his place and Hiei gasped aloud. Botan remained deathly quiet as the aura passed through her as well, all eyes turning to the fox demon that was standing near the open window.

His eyes flashed with fury, his tail twitching back and forth. A red aura emerged silently from his body, a pulse rumbling through the small room. The cold aura was getting even cooler as the temperature in the room dropped, Kuwabara visibly shaking.

"He's stronger now…"

"What?" Yusuke asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Kuwabara nodded quickly, speaking softly. "Kurama… his energy level is way above what it used to be…"

A ringing from Botan's belt made the boys jump in surprise, Botan picking up the transceiver hastily. She held it to her ear, turning away from the enraged fox.

"H-Hello?"

"Botan! Can you hear me?"

"Koenma sir! What is it?"

"Wherever you are, get out of there now!"

"Why?"

"There is an upper S level demon in your area! The energy coming from where you are is off the charts! Get out of there!"

Koenma got no answer as Botan dropped the transceiver, too afraid to speak. Yoko, on the other hand, was still glaring at the four of them.

"You lay a hand on her, and you die."

The room grew darker now, the aura around them changing and beating with a heartbeat that could only have registered as Yoko's. He stood at the ready, his fists out and his eyes wide.

"I will not let you take her!" he cried, taking out his whip. The boys jumped back, surrounding the helpless Botan as Yoko cracked his rose whip in defense. Yusuke spoke up first.

"Botan, there's gotta be a way to save her! We can't just let you take Hana!" the woman looked at Yusuke incredulously. "Are you nuts? It's my job! Who else am I going to take with me to Spirit World? We're expecting a body!"

"Listen Botan." Kuwabara turned to her now, taking control of the situation. "Kurama… he's a lot stronger than before. If we pick a fight with him… we'll lose! You gotta find a way to make Hana come back to life!" he paused, thinking hard.

"It's like if I was about to lose Yukina… Kurama feels the same way about Hana! They're connected… it's like nothing can tear them apart."

At that moment the fox attacked, Hiei unsheathing his sword to ward off the whip. Yoko was smart however, and broke the sword in two, sending it flying to opposite sides of the room. The demon growled at the fox, standing at the ready.

"You're going to fight for that girl?"

"I will fight for her for all of my life. I will never stop fighting!"

Hiei aimed for Yoko's throat, the fox avoiding it quickly and kicking Hiei into the ground easily. Yusuke cried out to them, his voice trying to make it over the sound of kicks and punches.

"Stop it! Kurama stop! She's not gonna take Hana away!"

The fox would not listen however, as his rage took over. The whip was tied around Hiei now, throwing him into the nearby wall and dragging him across the floor. Kuwabara turned to Botan again, his voice shaking.

"Is there any way we can prevent Hana's death?"

Botan shivered, shaking her head in dismay. She held a hand to her mouth, her eyes trembling. "Unless you have some sort of potion or life giving substance then I can't help you…"

Kuwabara's eyes lit up, his mind clicking. "That's it!"

"What's what?" Yusuke asked, avoiding Yoko's whip as Hiei dodged it again. The room was beginning to look a lot like a rumble arena now. Ceiling pieces were falling off, tiles were uprooted and the walls were crumbling.

"The vile! Maybe that will help!" putting a finger in his pocket, Kuwabara dug out a little vile that contained a small amount of liquid.

"If this can put Kurama back in his own body, then maybe it can put Hana's spirit back into hers!"

"You think it'll work?" Yusuke asked, eyeing the vile with uncertainty. "I mean… there's just a little bit in there, and what about Kurama?"

"Urameshi!" Yusuke silenced, looking up at Kuwabara. The man was holding his fist tight, his body no longer trembling. There was a certainty about him, and for once in his life Yusuke silently wished he had that kind of courage.

"Don't you see? This is true love! This is what we see in movies and stuff! All that gunk about kisses and girlfriends, this is it! Kurama knows it! Kurama's in love man! You gotta respect that!"

Yusuke paused, thinking about Kuwabara's words. He was never one for bright ideas, but Yusuke had to give him this one.

"Alright." he said finally, nodding his head. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>His claws sunk deep into Hiei's body as the fox hissed, throwing the fire demon against the wall. Hiei cursed under his breath.<p>

_He's a whole level above me… his demonic energy is too strong! I can't hold him off for much longer! _

Hiei panted, holding his side. He wasn't ready to use the Jigan eye, nor was he ready to use his dragon. If he had to, he would resort to those measures, but at the rate Yoko was going Hiei doubted he could even put a dent in the love struck demon's body.

Yoko gazed at him emotionlessly, his whip at the ready and his ears twitching. "You will not take her." he stated, crouching low to prepare himself. Hiei struggled to retain his control, but ultimately fell upon his knees. Yoko prepared himself for another attack, but a little sipping sound caught his attention.

* * *

><p>"There you go." The liquid was finished now, the vile being put aside gently on the counter next to Hana's bedside. Yoko stood up fully, nearly screaming.<p>

"What did you do to her?"

Kuwabara stepped aside softly, his gaze set upon the fox. "There was a little vile 'a liquid that we had gotten from that Shachi guy… said that it was supposed to return you back to your body. Well, since you said you weren't gonna go back without her… I thought maybe it'd work. You know? Just to give it a shot."

The fox breathed out, coming closer to Hana and listening carefully. Botan, who was still in the corner of the room, followed Yusuke to Hana's bedside. The woman gazed down at the girl, a breath escaping her.

"She's simply beautiful Kurama…"

The fox turned to her only slightly before Hana's body moved. Yoko flinched back at the sudden movement, but then realized that the uprising came from Hana's lungs. Hana was breathing again.

"She's moving… she's breathing… she's alive!"

Hana's head turned, Yoko's eyes trembling with gratitude. Hiei stepped by Yoko's side, looking at the girl.

"You nearly killed me."

"I'm sorry about that." The fox replied, sighing. "I let my emotions get the better of me." putting a hand on Hiei's arm soft plants wrapped around the wounds, healing them. Hiei clicked his tongue, turning his head.

"_Someone_ had to stop your reign of emotional constipation."

Yoko smiled at his words, his attention focusing back on the girl. Hana breathed in and out slowly, her eyes opening softly. Yoko trembled, feeling her fingers clasp around his.

"Yo… ko?"

The demon lowered his head, nodding softly and licking her cheek affectionately. "It's me Hana… I'm right here."

"Yoko…" the girl smiled whole heartedly, her eyes closing again and her hand dropping. Yusuke smiled softly as Yoko laid his head down upon Hana's chest. His claws gripped at the sheets, his body beginning to shake.

Hiei remained by Yoko's side as the rest of them exited through the door, trying to explain to the nurses why they needed to call a building contractor right away. Taking a look over his shoulder Kuwabara caught a glimpse of a silver haired demon shaking hard. The fire demon had his hand upon his friend's back, not saying a word.

The human smiled at the sight, knowing he had done the right thing. Hana was back, and Yoko could remain as a demon, loving her forever. Kuwabara realized that to Yoko it did not matter whether or not he ever returned to his body, for when he was around Hana he felt as if he really were human already.

With a soft sigh, the human closed the door behind him gently, the clicking of the knob the last thing he heard before going outside to wait for Yoko's return.


	18. Kurama

There was no turning back now. Kuwabara stared at the empty vile in his hand, throwing it into the recycling bin before putting his arms out to stretch. The demon Yoko sat beside him, silently wishing that Hana would just come out of her room.

Yusuke sat next to Kuwabara as well, on the opposite side, and Hiei sat next to Yoko. The fire demon decided he was going to be nice for a change, and keep his best friend company in his dark hour. The stillness of the hospital was beginning to get to them, as Yusuke shifted his legs uncomfortably and sighed heavily.

They had stayed overnight, all of them sleeping in the waiting room. Other patients had come in the morning, seeing the strange Yoko and his friends. Of course people avoided them, but the band of four did not really take notice. They were much too concerned about Hana.

Botan had left as soon as she had come, stating she needed to report a "dead resurrected soul" to Koenma. Yusuke knew that she did her best, so he let her go easy. Botan had no idea of the bond Yoko and Hana shared, so the woman was not to blame for her ignorance.

The sun was steadily rising over the hospital, signaling noon time. Kuwabara stood up, stretching his legs a bit.

"I'm gonna go out for food, you guys want anything?"

Yusuke stood up as well, shrugging. "Might as well go get somethin'. We're gonna be here a while." The boy turned to Yoko, who had his eyes at the ground.

"Hey, Kurama." The fox looked up. "Yes?"

"You want anything?"

"No… thank you."

The boy then turned to the other demon sitting next to the fox. "What about you tough guy? Want a sandwich or somethin'?"

"I'll take my meals as they come." He replied hotly, turning away. "I don't trust whatever it is you're going to get me."

"Whatever. Just tryin' 'ta be nice…" the two boys walked away from the demons, exiting out through the main doors and leaving the demons to themselves. A few moments of silence passed between Hiei and Yoko before one of them spoke.

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Yoko sighed, putting his chin on his hand. "I have no idea… that vile was the only way back into my body?"

The two of them gazed at the slowly decaying body that lay on the floor in front of a few plants. The boy was still peaceful, but his hands were beginning to turn green. The fox sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"It means more to me that Hana is alive rather than me be in my body." Hiei eyed Yoko as the demon got up and made his way over to the restroom.

"You know."

The fox stopped in his tracks, listening.

"The only thing found in that vile was a liquid that contained antioxidants and nitrogen glycoside. With calcium of course."

Yoko's eyes widened as he turned around, Hiei already heading out the door of the hospital. The fox stood in bewilderment as the fire demon turned to him slightly, speaking once again. His hands were in his pockets and a sly smile was on his face.

"I'll be back shortly. Which do you prefer? Blackberries or raspberries?"

* * *

><p>He held his breath, his hands nearly shaking out of their pockets. His short friend gazed at him through the corner of his eye, but said nothing. Kuwabara smiled at him reassuringly, Yusuke nodding. Yoko took a deep breath in now, letting calm swim through his soul.<p>

The door in front of them opened.

Yoko jumped to his feet, his eyes glued to the girl who was slowly making her way the waiting room. Her eyes gleamed as her face turned to look at him, her body stopping almost immediately to stare.

The two of them locked eyes, Hana gasping aloud and looking around.

"Where's Yoko?"

Kurama sighed, pursing his lips for a second. "Hana… Hana it's me." he replied, putting a hand to his chest. "Don't you recognize me?"

The red haired youth made his way over to the girl, Hana stepping back and shaking her head. "You're…" her cheeks lit up with red, her head turned downwards.

"You're Shuuichi… I-I…"

Kurama was now in front of her, his hands coming up to touch her shoulders softly. He gazed down at the girl who stood no taller than his mid chest. From beneath him, she muttered words.

"All this time… I've wanted nothing more than a chance to get to know you Shuuichi… you're the star of our schools. The person who everyone wants to be. The guy who every girl wants. You're…"

"I'm still me."

The youth lifted her chin up with his finger, his emerald eyes boring into her. She shook beneath his grasp as he smiled softly.

"I find it strange how you could be so afraid of Shuuichi and not at all afraid of Yoko." Hana's eyes lit up for a second, her body trembling.

"What're you saying? Where's Yoko?"

Kurama grasped her arms now, trying to make her understand. "Hana… it's me! I AM Yoko!" he tried his best to keep his cool, but his eyes were trembling too hard for him to look poker faced.

Hana stared up at him, tilting her head to the side a bit. Her eyes narrowed. "How do I know it's my Yoko?"

Kurama shook at her words. "I'm the one who made you tea when you came home that one day after work… you expected me to be gone, but still I stayed."

Her lips pursed, her heart beginning to race in her chest. Kurama continued. "I'm the one who saw that drawing of those two little birds gazing at one another in the field."

A gasp escaped her lips as she continued to gaze at him, Kurama's eyes beginning to fill. "I'm the one who-"

"Protected me from my father… Yoko…" she finished, her hand coming up. "Yoko it really is you."

Her fingers brushed against his lips, lining her nails down his thick red hair and then to his shoulder. Hana's eyes began to gleam with happiness, a smile upon her face. Kurama was trembling visibly now, his arms getting tighter around her.

"Hana… thank goodness you're alright."

He embraced her lovingly, a single tear riding its way down his cheek and onto the ground. She returned the favor, rocking him back and forth gently.

"You're my Yoko, no matter what form you take on."

He pulled away from her slightly, licking her lips with vigor. "You'll always be my Hana. I've chosen… to be both Yoko and Shuuichi… so that I may stay with you… until my time comes."

At that moment their lips locked, Kurama holding Hana up so that he could reach her lips. Hana seemed surprised at first, but then began to pull forwards, nearly toppling Kurama over in her haste.

Yusuke smiled shyly as Kuwabara chuckled, a hand behind his head and his cheeks nice and red. Hiei stared at the two lovers, shaking his head and turning away from the sight.

"The Legendary Bandit…"

* * *

><p>"Kurama!"<p>

"Yes?"

He turned around from the tree and watched as his friend made his way towards the red haired boy. Kurama smiled fondly, bowing his head slightly at the sight.

"Koenma, Botan, I didn't expect to see you here."

The prince of the Spirit World shrugged, adjusting the tuxedo he had on. "Well, I don't think you'd want us to miss this right? We had to do what was right."

"Is Hana ready yet?"

Botan put a seductive finger to her lips, her red dress vibrant in the gleaming sun. "She's been ready since she met you Kurama!"

The youth laughed heartedly. "I see." He put a hand inside of his purple tux, nervously adjusting the box within the context.

"I wouldn't think she'd get cold feet. She's not that type." Koenma commented, turning away from Kurama as he did so. "Besides, it's bad luck to run around in Demon World!" Kurama smiled as Koenma left with Botan, eyeing the snack bar.

Kurama breathed out, hearing another voice calling him from the distance. "Hey!" Kurama shook his head, surprised to see his friend.

"Yusuke, were have you been? You missed the early drink bar."

The black haired boy bounded over the hill and ran towards Kurama, panting hard. "Hey, finding a tux was no easy task I'll tell you that!" turning around he yelled into the woods, calling another boy.

"Yo! He's over here!"

Two more bodies emerged from the wood, both of them dressed to kill. Hiei spit into the ground as he approached the purple clad fox demon.

"Yusuke had to go and stop to see his father's grave."

"Hey, it was on the way wasn't it?" the boy retorted, snarling. Hiei gave no response to him but instead looked to Kurama.

"It's almost time isn't it?"

Kurama nodded, handing Hiei the little box that was inside of his pocket. The fire demon took the box almost too carefully and sighed, putting it inside of his own pocket.

"I'll be sure to keep it safe until the time comes." Vanishing into the thicket, Kuwabara spoke after Hiei left.

"You chose that guy to be your right hand man?"

"I've known him the longest. Besides, he's going to settle down soon as well." Kuwabara nodded, putting a hand to his chin.

"Come to think of it, maybe I should propose to Yukina! Think she'd say yes?" Kurama and Yusuke chuckled, shrugging.

"Who knows?"

Kuwabara held his fist up high, nearly ripping a hole through his tux. "YEAH! Then I'll be the man for sure! EHEHHEEEEE!"

The big boy trumped away hastily, a huge grin on his face and a feeling of truth in his heart. Kurama shook his head fondly, turning to Yusuke now.

"Why'd you decide to have the wedding in Demon World?"

"She said she had always wanted to come here."

"You let Hana plan this thing?" Yusuke sighed, rubbing the back of his neck almost tiredly. "Well, at least it's a lot sunnier than it used to be." The two of them gazed up into the sky, lost in thought. A few clouds passed overhead, and a silent breeze blew through the woods, making the trees sway back and forth gently. Kurama smiled.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>He waited patiently, smelling her scent before she even came up the aisle. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood next to him, waiting as well. Hiei was off to the side, holding the ring on a delicate pillow he had picked out himself. He had to have some part in this ordeal.<p>

A white figure made her way down the aisle carefully, Koenma holding her arm and smiling as he did so. She was dressed in a long white gown, a few birds holding up her ends as she proceeded up the steps of flowers and onto the stage. Kurama swallowed, nearly choking himself in the process.

"She looks great Kurama." Yusuke whispered, smiling. "You chose a beautiful girl." The fox smiled back nervously at his friend, Hana approaching them slowly. Her white shoes clacked against the wood, a few flowers almost making her trip but Hana managing to maintain her balance on the soft petals. Kurama breathed out.

They stood together, hand in hand as the elder demon priest read out the verdict, both of them occasionally stealing glances at one another. The flowers beneath their feet made the stage look all the more beautiful. The aisles were lined with rose petals, and the guest seats were filled to capacity. Every demon had come to the wedding, including Jin and his friends. Two souls were about to be united, and this was a day that no demon could miss.

"Do you, Shuui-"

"Yoko Kurama."

The priest gazed up at the youth as he corrected him, Kurama nodding politely. "I would like my name to be presented as I am." The demon licked his lips and sighed heavily. He didn't get paid enough for this.

"Do you, Yoko Kurama, take this girl to be your beloved and wedded wife?"

"I do."

The priest turned to Hana now, the girl turning her head towards him. She was still covered by the veil and Kurama had no idea what she looked like underneath. He wondered if she had put on any makeup.

"Do you, Hana Tsukiyomi, take this demon, to be your beloved and wedded husband?"

"I do."

The unison of voices came.

"In sickness and dying, through thick and thin, through pain and sorrow, till death do you part. Do you, accept these terms?"

"We do."

The priest paused for a second, closing his book and standing back for effect. After a few moments he spoke heartily.

"I now pronounce you demon and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Shouts of approval reigned through the air, a few hats flying over the demon colony as Kurama slipped the wedding ring on Hana's finger. She slipped his ring on as well, eyeing him with love and passion. Hiei stood back, his part done in this wedding.

Transforming into Yoko, he gazed down at her, smiling through his tears of happiness. "Never in my life did I think I would fall in love with such a beautiful girl."

Hana blushed as he took off her veil, seeing her for the first time since they had started the wedding. Her eyes were a beautiful brown color, her eye shadow purple to make her orbs stand out more. Lipstick was painted upon her, her cheeks red as a rose and her complexion flawless.

"Thank you, for everything Yoko."

He crouched down enough to be eye level with her and pressed his lips against hers, hugging her to his body. Hana grasped at him fondly, throwing the bouquet of flowers she had been holding into the air.

"I got it!"

"I got it!"

The bouquet fell, nearly hitting Kuwabara in the face. He rubbed his head, seeing the flowers land smack in the middle of his palm. He blinked for a second, the demon girls around him clearly getting infuriated by this event. He laughed, holding the bouquet up high.

"I GOT IT!"

Yusuke restrained his laughter as Kuwabara was buried in a pile of ferocious demon women trying to get the bouquet. He shook his head, looking at Hiei who was staring at the fox demon.

"What're you thinking about?"

The demon sighed, clearing his throat.

"The fact that if the bouquet is true…" he paused.

"Kuwabara and I might be in laws…"


	19. Smile Bomb

Epilogue

The knock was heard throughout the house, a little voice piping up and expressing happiness.

"They're here, they're here!"

A pair of golden eyes looked through the window, his hands holding back the curtains and peering at the three men who came to visit. Two of them waved back at him while the third merely stared in silence. Silently, Yoko smiled.

Opening the door and letting them in Yoko offered them tea and coffee, something they had become accustomed to they came to his house.

Four years had passed since Hana and Yoko got married, Kurama insisting that each day he switch off between his human and demon form. They had learned that Yoko was the one who fell in love with Hana first, but Kurama had the same privileges. All in all the demon and human combined and no further explanation was necessary.

They had bought a house, a small cottage on a hill that was specifically reserved for them. Kurama had gotten the arrangements together and had even set up a plot of land for Hana to grow her own flowers. She had always loved the ones he had, so she decided to one day plant the seeds from his hair in the soil. She hoped they would grow big and strong.

The four of them sat, Hana coming over to greet the visitors warmly. She was dressed like a housewife, Yoko refusing to let her work a single day. Sure she had her degrees and was done with community college, but that did not let Kurama let go of her. He wanted to be the provider, and so she let him, Kurama gaining a job as a business consultant and making more than he thought he put his effort in for. Luckily for him the boss of the company was a kind and compassionate soul, letting him take vacation days and weekends just to see his love. Yoko could not have been happier.

Setting his spoon down and sipping at the tea Hana had made, Yoko leaned in to speak, smiling at his friends.

"How is everything? The last thing I heard was that Demon World was going to elect a new king."

Yusuke put his hands behind his head and stretched, yawning and shrugging his shoulders at the same time.

"Who knows? I'm not interested in that kinda stuff, and I'm not plannin' on takin' my father's place any time soon. Keiko wants to get real serious and start lookin' for a house soon… think you could give me some pointers Kurama?"

The fox chuckled, his ears twitching. "Absolutely."

"Uncle Hiei, Uncle Hiei!"

That same little voice rang through the house, a little girl running up to greet the fire demon who sat with his comrades. Hiei turned his head to see her run towards him, her arms extended and a bright smile upon her face.

"Uncle Hiei! You're here!"

Hiei watched as the girl approached him eagerly, grabbing his leg and hugging him affectionately. Hana shook her head gently, chuckling.

"Fukmiko, you know Uncle Hiei doesn't like that."

The girl gazed up at Hana, tilting her head. "But Mommy, we haven' seen him for a week! I wanna play with him!"

"Fumiko-"

"Let the child be." Hiei interrupted, his voice calm but sharp. Hana gazed at him, watching as Hiei got up and walked over to the patio door, swinging it open and walking outside.

"There are some frogs over by the river down the hill. Do you want to see them or not?" Fumiko's eyes lit up as she rushed towards Yoko, her brown orbs boring into him. She grasped onto his leg with her hands, jumping up and down.

"Oh Daddy can I go can I? Please!"

Yoko smiled gently at her, nodding his head. "Just be sure to keep close to him, alright?" Fumiko burst out into laughter, following Hiei as they went outside and down the hill where the river was waiting. Hana set her plate down and spoke gently.

"You know, I never thought I would see Hiei so happy to see our daughter."

"Well she DOES have your personality." Yoko replied, smiling at her. "That's what led me to you."

"You flirt."

The two of them laughed, Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanging smiles. "You know Kurama, it's funny 'ta see you be a father. I mean… we've known each other for years now… just think about it." Kuwabara said lightly. "Friends for a long time… I guess we'll be friends forever huh?"

Yusuke took a sip of his coffee, nodding his head. "Yeah." He gazed out the window, wondering.

"Why'd she end up like Hana and not like you?"

"I have no idea. Her genes are purely her mother's. She may have demon blood in her though."

"I was expecting a kid with a tail and ears, but she looks normal to me!" Yusuke replied, shrugging. "But I guess demon genes don't work out that way?"

"Whaddya you know? You're only a half breed yourself!" Kuwabara retorted.

"Wanna say that again?"

Putting a headlock on his friend, Kuwabara struggled to get Yusuke off, shaking his body. Yoko could not help but sigh at the sight, fondly shaking his head and putting a hand upon the woman next to him.

Her hand traveled to his and their fingers intertwined, their eyes meeting and mutual feeling passing between them. All of them would stay friends, no matter what happened. For the first time in his life, Yoko felt as if he were truly wanted, truly cared for, and overall: truly loved. He gazed into her eyes and he smiled, mouthing words to her that only she would understand.

"_Your smile makes my heart explode." _


	20. Author's Notes

Thank you~!

A note to all of my readers:

Thank you to all of you! Thanks to you, I was able to put my all into this fanfiction! With your support and love, Kurama and Hana came together as one and a story was born. I'm so sorry it took so long to complete, but I feel like the journey taken there was a great one. Thank you all for your support and awesome constructive criticism. Remember, a story is only as good as the readers who follow it.

Anoka

Notes:

Antioxidants are normally found in berries, chocolate and red wine.

Yoko's tail was wrapped around his waist when he put on his human clothes.

Inspiration for Yoko's design in human form came from a snowboarder.

The hat Yoko wore is called a 'mesh felt' hat.

Hana keeps the picture of the birds as a reminder of her mother.

Hana mother's name is "Tsukimo"

Hana father's name is "Juro"

Hana works as a cashier girl at a local deli store.

Yoko's shoes never change because there was no size large enough for him.

Nitrogen glycoside is also called glycosylamines and is an aldehyde. It is a form of alcohol.

The word or name "Hana" means "Flower".

Hana's favorite flowers are lilies.

Surprisingly, Hana lives right next to a ramen shop.

Fukimo is a common Japanese name.


End file.
